Dark Wing
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Bruce Wayne has learned to live with what he has. With Superboy and Krypto by his side, there is little to fear for him in the world. He is content to live the rest of his life in quiet seclusion. From his past as the Batman, however, comes to catch up with him in the present. In a the form of a haunting presence he once thought perished long ago. Sequel to Crystal Prison
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Didn't I tell you guys I keep my promises?_

**Chapter 1**

"I've heard you've had…_specialized _training. Care to expand on that?"

"Not really, no. Either you have a job for me or you don't. I'm not here to chat, cue ball. Get on with it."

Luthor frowned at this statement but didn't bother with a comeback. Leaning forward across the table he stared at masked man directly in the eye. Keeping his tone low despite the fact they were completely alone. The closest guards with clear down the hall and had been bribed to keep their mouths shut.

"I need you to take care of a certain man for me. I've heard you have a skill set similar to his. He stole a-"

"I could care less what he did to you. Either you tell me who I'm killing, or I walk. I have other contracts waiting at home for me. Don't think you're special just because you're offering up the most cash."

"Fine, I can appreciate a man who gets down to the specifics. Ever heard of the Batman?"

"Who hasn't? Offing him will cost you triple. Him and the rest of the League have been on their toes ever since Big Blue took a nosedive into the Funny Land tank."

"No, I don't want you to kill the current Batman. I want you to kill the one _before_ him."

"You're insane. There's only ever been one."

"I believe you know exactly of whom I speak of. Ever heard of the man, Bruce Wayne?"

"…."

"Have I caught your attention?"

"Keep talking."**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leaning up against the building as he bobbed his head up and down to the music. Mouthing the lyrics softly to himself as he gazed out over the open fields. In the distance he could make out a line of trees. He had only to blink before he could bring them into focus. Like a camera lens on zoom until he could see the small family of squirrels chattering in the trees. He wondered wryly if they were discussing how in the world they had lost last year's acorns. Chuckling at the thought he reached up to slide his headphones down to his neck.

Other than his music the day had been mostly quiet. If he listened hard enough he could make out the twittering of the birds who had made a nest in a small niche directly beneath the roof. He had a half mind to remove it, but when he had seen the eggs the birds had laid he found he did not have the heart to. When the eggs hatched and the chicks grew into adults to make nests of their own then he would take the bird's nest down. Until then, the teen thought silently, the small animals had nothing to fear from him.

Connor Graves closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Bumping his head against the pebbled wall behind him. He took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air. It had rained the night before which made the world seem so new to him. A soft breeze blew into his face lifting up his raven black locks. Inside he heard his guardian moving about in the kitchen. Connor frowned, wondering why he had been banished to wander outside for the rest of the day. He wouldn't have minded as much if he could have at least brought along Krypto. Yet his guardian insisted on keeping the dog inside too.

_There's something going on here. I don't like it._ Connor thought opening his eyes again. He had gone to do his chores having little else to do. He had fed the chickens, let the sheep out to pasture, fed the cows, milked the cows, and then taken a nap in the hayloft for an hour. When he woke up he found to his dismay he was completely covered in hay.

_He's up to something. I just know it. He's been acting strange these past couple of days. Why won't he talk to me about it?_ Connor mused pushing away from the wall. He considered watering the small vegetable garden his mentor had started up. Then decided against it since the man in question took great pleasure in doing it himself. That was the thing with his servant. Bruce tended to be very particular about what he did.

"Connor, can you come here a minute? I need your help!" Bruce's voice called from the inside the house. Superboy sighed heavily running a hand through his hair as he headed towards the backdoor. His hearing had become sharper over the past eight months. Bruce had only to speak in a normal tone of voice for the young man to hear him.

"CONNOR!"

"Coming, Bruce!" Connor called wondering what all the fuss was about. He muttered to himself about impatient people as he opened the door. Kicking off his boots in the corner when he walked in. Bruce would no doubt fuss at him about it later, but he figured it could be forgiven this once.

When he walked into the kitchen Connor was greeted by a rich aroma. He blinked owlishly as seated at the table was Krypto. The white dog barking happily with his tongue lolling out. A ridiculous pointed party hat having been put on his head. Bruce stood near the table his hand on the back of chair. The blind man broke out into a grin when he heard the young man walk in.

"Happy Birthday, Connor." Bruce said. For a second the boy could only stare at the cake. A big number 2 candle had been put in the center and lit. The design was fairly simple resembling a giant Hershey cup.

Then a grin broke out on the teen's face. He laughed, his cheeks flushing at the surprise. Going over he grabbed Bruce in a hug. Pulling the smaller man off his feet and he crushed him in an embrace. Bruce didn't resist allowing himself to be coddled as he managed to wrap an arm around the teen's neck. Connor squeezed him tightly before releasing the man allowing him to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Bruce. You didn't…well, what's the candle for?" Connor said studying the cake. Bruce sighed patting Superboy on the back. Nodding to the cake as he pulled out a chair for the teen to sit down. The teen sat down reaching up to remove his headphones and Ipod to set them aside near his elbow.

"You blow it out and make a wish. They didn't teach you that?" Bruce asked in mild surprise. Connor snorted as he watched the flicker of the flame wondering why his mentor would believe such a thing. Then again, Bruce did a lot of strange things he had come to accept.

"It's not exactly included in Combat 101, Bruce. But for your sake I'll take your word for it." Connor answered. Leaning over his blew out the candle. Krypto began to bark wildly as Bruce chuckled leaning over to begin cutting the cake. Connor flushed at the dog's excitement as he was served a slice of cake first. Krypto was simply given plate of bacon for his own enjoyment which he happily ate on the floor as Bruce sat down to take his place. Finally serving himself a slice of the cake to eat.

"Why did you do this?" Connor asked after taking a bite of the cake. Chocolate and peanut butter icing? Delicious!

"I need to have a reason to celebrate your birthday? That's a bit coldhearted even for you, isn't it?" Bruce asked wryly. Connor snorted eating another forkful of cake. Within a few bites he was done and reached over to cut himself a bigger slice. Dumping it onto his plate as he sat back to eat more.

"No, I guess not. I mean it just seems kind of ridiculous. Why don't we celebrate your birthday? Or Krypto's? Won't he feel left out?" Connor asked with real concern in his voice. Bruce laughed softly reaching across the table to pat the young man's hand reassuringly.

"Every day is Krypto's birthday. Not to mention you sneaking him treats and the mountain of dog toys in the barn. Yes, I know they're there. You need to stop buying him so many. Just last week I found a dozen of them behind the couch." Bruce commented. Connor grunted in response to busy eating to really care at the moment. Already Krypto had finished his own food and now sat by his elbow. Whining every time Superboy lifted a forkful of food to his mouth. Looking down he scratched the dog behind the ears. Did Bruce really have to put a party hat on the poor dog?

"This entire time I had to stay outside because you were baking?" Connor asked. Having finished his second slice he was already working on his third. Bruce sighed pushing his plate aside as he got up. Mussing Connor's hair as he walked around the table to retrieve a small package on the counter.

"Well, not entirely. I also didn't want you to see this before I wrapped it. Here." Bruce said coming back over.

Wrapped in newspaper the box wasn't much bigger than Connor's lap. He blinked, wondering at getting a gift. He accepted it from Bruce and tore off the paper. Revealing a simple cardboard box he opened that was well. Inside he found an assortment of small items. Reaching in Connor pulled out a slim, black leather wallet. He blinked turning the item over in his hands.

"Um, thanks." He said unsure of what to with it. Bruce sighed reaching over and opening the wallet for Connor. Inside was a picture ID with the name "Connor Graves" across the top.

"I know it's not quite as exciting as you wanted it to be. I thought you could use it to put your money in rather than just shoving it into your pockets. There's more in there, too." Bruce insisted.

Setting aside the wallet Connor reached into the box again. He found a small picture frame with a picture of him, Bruce, and Krypto on the first week they had moved to their small farm. Bruce was standing, his hand on Superboy's shoulder who was kneeling beside Krypto. The teen's arm draped around the dog's neck as Krypto gave the camera a doggy smile. He smiled at the picture setting it on the table as he reached into the box again. This time drawing out small pamphlet with the picture of a building on the front.

"Thanks, Bruce. But, what's this for?" Connor asked turning the pamphlet over in his hands. Bruce reached out and touched the item. With a sigh he grabbed a chair and pulled it around so he could sit down beside the teen.

"It's the school you'll be attending starting this fall. You'll get to spend time with people your age. Biologically speaking of course, but I thought you might like that. You must get bored of staying here with me and Krypto all the time." Bruce explained calmly. He sensed the boy go rigid and frowned wondering why he wouldn't be pleased.

"Connor?"

"I'm not going." Superboy stated bluntly. He clenched his fist crushing the pamphlet in his hand. He threw it back in the box his mood soured by the news. Bruce blinked slowly his sightless eyes shifting as he reached out to catch the teen's arm.

"Connor, listen, it'll be good for you."

"No it won't. Why can't I stay here with you?" Superboy snapped. Krypto began to whine again sensing a fight about to break out. Bruce sighed attempting to soothe the teen by trying to hold his hand. This only served for the young man to pull away not wishing to be comforted.

"You are going to stay here with me. While you are, however, you will also be attending a normal school."

"Don't you like me being here?"

"Of course I do, Connor. It's just the fact you need to learn to interact with other people. To be a bit more sociable. I thought you might like the chance to live your own life a little bit without me hanging on your arm." Bruce said trying to sound cheerful. He sensed the teen staring at him for a long moment.

Reaching out Connor grabbed his wallet and the picture frame. Standing up he turned his back to his servant and went upstairs. Bruce sighed as he heard the door slam to Connor's bedroom. Krypto continued to whine beginning to paw at his master for attention. Reaching down the blind man assured the dog quietly. Gently removing the party hat from the animal's head to set aside on the table. He had run the idea by Mercy to socialize Superboy among ordinary people. She had been reluctant with the idea, but had agreed it was for the best.

"The boy needs a chance to choose his own path. I won't always be here." Bruce whispered to the canine. Already upstairs Connor had begun to turn his music up loud on the speakers Mercy had sent from Metropolis as a present for the teen. It wasn't unusual to hear rap music streaming from the windows on a quiet day.

"Perhaps I should have waited until after the party, hm?" Bruce asked the dog. Krypto barked in agreement beginning to wag his tail. Patting the happy hound on top of the head he began to move about the kitchen once again. Picking up the plates and setting them in the sink to be washed later.

It had been nearly a year now since his captivity in the Crystal Prison. Soon after the fight between Superboy and Superman, Bruce had decided he wanted to live quiet life. One of near seclusion if at all possible. As he slid the cover over the unfinished cake, which Connor no doubt would finish in the morning, he wondered over the strange events which had brought them together.

Mercy had taken over the Luthor Corporation soon after the headlines lit up with the defeat of Superman. When Luthor had been arrested for illegal scientific practices the former chauffeur pulled a few strings among the lawyers to insure the man stayed locked up. While also in the process insuring Connor was protected both by the law and a series of specific directions to hide him from Luthor.

There was no doubt in Bruce's mind he had made enemies with Luthor by taking away the teen. Mercy had told him even the Justice League had become irritated when they had found out their former team member had up and vanished into thin air. It pained the blind man when he thought of Dick Grayson. How his former student must be disappointed, but feel betrayed as well his mentor had fled. Considering the circumstances Bruce felt it was the best choice for all parties. Not only did he not want Connor to be dragged into being a hero against his will, but he wanted the boy to make his own decisions.

_He deserves to live his own life. Powers or not, that is HIS choice to make. No one else's. Not even mine._

Bruce thought as went to open the backdoor. Krypto had begun barking and whining at Bruce's heels. It was about time for the hound to retrieve the sheep from the pasture anyway. He felt Krypto dash past him barking happily he was no longer stuck in the house. Smiling to himself at the animal's simple job, he retrieved his watering can. Filling it up near the hose before going over to where his plants were. Following the carefully laid path of stones Connor had set down for him so Bruce could easily track which way he was going without assistance.

He hummed to himself as he began to water his plants. Most of them were vegetables, but Bruce had decided to try his hand at flowers. While he couldn't see them, he could certainly recognize them by the different scents they gave off. Spring in the England countryside was one of the most beautiful seasons. The air was filled with the laughter of children, young couples talking excitedly of their new lives, and the birdsong filling every nook and cranny of their home. He particularly enjoyed the small birds in the morning he heard outside his window. Bruce knew they were there, but he could not begrudge them for making a home of their own on his house.

Upstairs in his bedroom Connor did not feel so at peace with the world. He brooded over the news Bruce had given him. Having pulled a pillow over his face as he listened to his music. Attempting to drown out the thoughts of going to school. It was the last thing he had ever expected to hear from his servant.

After half an hour Connor still could not let the matter sit. Getting up he threw the pillow across the room. It fell on the top of his large dresser. Knocking over the skull of a horse he had found in a field one day while taking a walk. There an assortment of various types of rock, figurines, and other small things which he had begun to collect. His room was half the size of the one he had had in the skyscraper, but in his opinion it was far more lively.

"BRUCE!" Connor yelled. He heard a muffled reply from outside and sighed. Opening his window he stuck his head out to stare at the ground below. Consisting of two stories their country house was considered big when compared to the houses the villagers had. Not to far away he could hear the chickens clucking for their daily feed.

"Can I talk to you?" Connor called from his window. In the garden he saw Bruce's head snap around at the sound of his voice. While the teen knew he had super hearing, he sometimes wondered if Bruce's wasn't better than his was. The man seemed to have developed almost a sixth sense when it came to such things. Able to determine where his student was even when Superboy entered the room as silently as he could.

"Of course. Why don't you talk to me while I finish this?" Bruce called back. He heard a rustle of clothing and sighed when he heard a thump. Indication Connor had, once again, jumped out his window.

"You need to stop doing that. Why can't you use the stairs?"

"Why use them when I can just jump out the window? It only takes a second." Connor argued. Bruce sighed shaking his head. They had discussed this a number of times and, for the most part, he had given in.

"I thought you would be happier about going to school. Not having to hang around taking care of an old man like me. Don't you get bored having to drive me down to the market with you to shop?" Bruce asked. He kept his tone light hoping to get the teen to laugh.

"I don't mind taking care of you. What'll happen to you while I'm at school?" Connor asked worried. Bruce laughed softly reaching out to pat the boy's neck. Connor flushed red at the tough, but didn't reject it.

"I'll be at home doing what I normally do. Connor, I'll be fine. I promise. If anything happens to me Krypto will be here. Besides, it's only for a couple of hours each day. Not to mention the number of breaks you get over the year alongside the weekends." Bruce explained. He heard the boy snort disbelieving him.

"You're way smarter than any teacher. I bet they won't teach me shit."

"Perhaps not, but you need to learn how to interact with others your biological age. How to blend in with normal people. Did you forget I'm human too?" Bruce asked him. He heard Connor take a sharp breath at his words. He knew the boy cared for him deeply.

"No, but…why? I just want to stay here with you." Connor said. He hated himself for sounds as if he were begging. Bruce blinked slowly seeming to gaze at the teen as he spoke.

"Just trust me, alright? Think, would I really make you do something that wasn't for the better in the long run? I'll still be here when you come home. You have my promise on that." Bruce said gently. He heard the teen huff at his words.

"_Fine_. Only because you asked though." Connor muttered irritated. He grunted when Bruce gave him a half hug. Reluctantly softening to return the embrace to his servant before going around to help him finish watering the plants.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay guys, I have some good news and some bad news. I know a lot of you are probably wondering why this update took so long. Well, the reason that is because I got two writing gigs. One is for a gaming website called epicgamingnetwork/dot/com. And this morning I got an e-mail from brilliantbias/dot/com to write for them as well. I've also been working/planning some short stories to start turning in into magazines to get paid for writing. _

_The bad news is this will leave me with less time to do my fan fiction. Yes, this story will be finished. I will continue to do my best to give you guys a weekly update. Do know, however, I may not always be able to do this. I'm very excited to have these new writing opportunities because if they work out I will actually be able to make a living doing what I love. I'm still going by the username I use for this site on these other sites I have begun to work for. So keep an eye out for me. ;p_

_Oh, and while it hasn't been published it I wrote an article on brilliantbias called "Fan Fiction Saved My Life" which means a lot to me. In the article I basically explain my entire reason of why I got into fan fiction and how it helped me. I've been writing fan fiction ever since I was in middle school. I thought you guys might like to read it because I've met so many wonderful people on this site over the years. I've even made quite a few long lasting friendships as well. _

_So, thank you guys, for being awesome. And please, enjoy you're weekly fill of this fic. _

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not going!"

"Yes, you are. This is not up for discussion, Connor."

"Make me, then."

"Connor…"

"I'm not kidding, Bruce. I'm not going in there. You can't make me. You keep preaching about how I can make my own decisions. The minute I do you insist on me following _your _orders."

Bruce sighed running an irritated hand through his hair. He was distantly reminded of having to deal with Dick when he had been this age. The boy had been defiant at every turn, even when it was for his own good. At least there was no chandelier for Connor to sit on and glower down at him. When he chuckled at the memory he sensed the teen tense up beside him. They had gone in together to the school. Krypto had remained at home since Bruce had calmly insisted the dog would only cause problems if they brought him along.

They had come to Yorkshire High School two days later after the small birthday party. After talking with the counselor on the phone Bruce had finally managed to arrange a meeting. Connor would be given his new class schedule along with a tour of the school. Beside him he felt the teen muttering underneath his breath as he led Bruce across the school grounds. Passing by a large iron wrought gate as they headed towards the front office. He felt as if he were going to prison.

"Where is everyone?" Connor asked looking around. Bruce sighed as he walked his arm looped with Connor's.

"They're all on break, I imagine. The next quarter doesn't start until tomorrow. You'll see people your own age then."

"What if I get lost?"

"Ask for directions."

"What about if the teachers are mean?"

"Connor…"

"It's a legitimate question."

"I understand that. I don't appreciate you being aggravating just for the sake of annoying me. You'll be _fine_. Besides, you act as if you're going to get jumped." Bruce said calmly with a tired sigh. Connor huffed indignantly as they reached the office. He released Bruce to open the door for him.

His servant went in tapped the cane Connor had made for him. Before they had settled down in their farmhouse Bruce had taken the teen and Krypto to the beach. There Connor had come across a piece of driftwood just the right size for Bruce. He had sanded it down to a high polish and figured out how to attach a handle at the end. Despite the fact he could have bought one the blind man preferred the one given to him when they went out. Usually only using it when they could not bring Krypto along.

Inside there was small waiting room with comfortable chairs to sit in. Connor glanced at the coffee table seeing outdated magazines of _National Geographic_. Behind a large desk which wrapped around in a semi-circle a woman was busy typing. She was pleasantly plump with large spectacles on the bridge of her nose. Connor thought the woman looked a bit like a pig, but didn't say so. When she heard the bell ring she looked up from her computer at the two men. Then blinked again as she tilted her head back even further to gaze up at the younger man.

"My, you're a tall one! You must be Mr. Graves and this is your guardian, Mr. Walker I presume?" The woman asked as she got up. Bruce gave the woman a genial smile as he held out a hand to her. The woman smiled back reaching across the table to shake the offered hand.

"A pleasure, ma'am. Please call me Bruce, and this is Connor. He's a bit nervous about school I'm afraid. Is Ms. Hawthorne in today?" Bruce asked politely. The plump woman glanced at the silent brooding figure beside the blind man. She had been informed there were special circumstances surrounding the two down in the village. While she said nothing she was tempted to ask Mr. Walker how in the world she dealt with such a boy with his condition.

"Right in the back, sir. Her office is just around the corner. Would you like me too take you there?" She offered kindly. Connor clenched his fists reaching out to take Bruce's hand. Being sure to be gentle as he began to lead him away.

"No, we can manage by ourselves." Connor snapped brusquely. Bruce hit the back of Connor's hand lightly but the teen only ignored it.

"Be polite, please."

"She was making fun of you."

"No, she wasn't. She was just trying to helpful. Some people just don't know how to react to others who are different from themselves. It doesn't mean being to them if they're a bit shy." Bruce lectured him quietly. Connor frowned but said nothing.

When they reached the office they found the door ajar. Connor peered in hearing the woman talking briskly on the phone. He was surprised to see the petite form of the woman who called herself Ms. Hawthorne. She wore a simple dress shirt and blouse, and wore sharp black spectacles. Her nails were painted a light shade of pink and were neatly trimmed. She pursed her lips as whoever she spoke to said something she didn't like. She looked up when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes, that will be fine. Yes, yes, but next time it's expulsion, ma'am. No exceptions. Good day. Hello, you must be Connor. Please, come in." Ms. Hawthorne said hanging up the phone. Her dark brown eyes flickered warily when the teen walked in. He held the door open wider for his guardian to come in. She glanced at Mr. Walker wondering how best to proceed with these matters.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Walker. Please, both of you, feel free to sit down. I wanted to discuss a few things considering you're a special case for our school." Ms. Hawthorne invited them. The blind man sat down with hardly any trouble. Connor, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to sit down. Rather he sat perched on the edge of the chair looking as if he would rather bolt then be attending school.

"Yes, we talked about it over the phone. You said there were certain conditions you wanted to discuss in person?" Bruce said calmly. He could sense the irritation in Superboy but made no sign to show he knew this. Ms. Hawthorne took a deep breath to keep herself from sighing heavily. Leaning forward she folded her hands across the desk peering at the two intently. The boy met her gaze head on as if daring her to say anything else. A troublemaker, for sure.

"As you are aware, Mr. Walker, we run a very prestigious school. While I do recognize the fact Connor is-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Hawthorne. I'm right here. Don't talk about me as if I'm not present." Connor cut in angrily. For a moment the counselor gazed at him for a second. Then reaching up she took off her glasses and set them on the desk. Her eyes sparking angrily as she glared at the young man.

"Young man, I do hope you don't speak to those in charge in such a manner on a regular basis."

"Only when they treat me like I'm not here." Connor shot back. Bruce reached out and grabbed Connor's wrist to get the teen's attention.

"Connor, why don't you go wait in the hall?" Bruce said. Connor blinked shocked at the tone in his servant's voice. Bruce's brow had furrowed into a hardline his tone sharp when he spoke to the teen.

"But Bruce she-"

"Now, Connor." Bruce said his tone growing harsher. Connor stared at him a second longer then got up. Walking out of the room and down to the other end of the hall. With a tired sigh Bruce turned his head back in the direction he had heard Ms. Hawthorne speaking.

"My apologies, he's been through a lot. His father wasn't precisely kind to him. He always set the boy aside in favor of his work." Bruce explained. Ms. Hawthorne sighed putting her glasses back on already irritated.

"Does he act out like that on a regular basis? I can't have him disrupting the other students during the learning process. Has he ever attended a normal school system?"

"I'm afraid not. Up until now Connor has always been homeschooled or had private tutors. Which is why his mother took full custody of him. She wants him to experience a normal life."

"Where is his mother now?"

"In the states, I'm afraid, settling legal matters. There was a threat to Connor's safety which is why she requested I bring him here to England to live with me."

"I suppose I can understand his situation. I would appreciate it, however, if you discussed the proper manners with him when it comes to those in authority." Ms. Hawthorne said shuffling some papers on her desk.

"I will as soon as we get home."

"Do you mind if I ask why you chose to take up caring for this young man? No offense, Mr. Walker but you are…well…" Ms. Hawthorne said unsure of what to say. Across the desk Bruce adopted a look of shock reaching up to touch his face.

"Oh, my god, am I blind?! However did that happen?" Bruce said. He heard the woman let out a small gasp then a soft chuckle. He smiled kindly glad to have brought her onto better grounds.

"It's quite alright. I'm rather surprised you waited until now to ask me. I was in need of some assistance around the farm. Connor helps me to simply run the farm and buy supplies at the market once a week."

"How is he at home? Are there any problems?"

"He's rather quiet, believe it or not. As you saw for yourself Connor has a bit of a temper. But…" Bruce said pretending to hesitate when he said the next part. As if unsure if it had any real value to the conversation.

"The boy is just protective of me I guess you can say. He's very compassionate, almost to a fault. He cares deeply about other people, but at the same time it takes him a long time to trust others." Bruce explained gently to the woman. Ms. Hawthorne nodded then realized the man could not see her. She agreed verbally while in her head she wondered where in the world this odd couple had come from.

"Does Connor play any sports at all? Any special interests, or hobbies?"

"Not that I can recall. He enjoys music, but he tends to blast it from his room. I have a dog he likes to play with. From time to time he'll read aloud from book for me. I think he does that more for my benefit than his own enjoyment. As for sports, I do believe he's never shown an interest in any." Bruce answered.

They continued to talk back and forth for a little more than half an hour. As they spoke Ms. Hawthorne found she had more questions than she did answers. While she could say for certain Mr. Walker seemed like a pleasant man she got the sense he was hiding something. Not to mention Connor who kept looking up every now and again to glare directly at her. As if he could hear everything they were saying. While she refused to be intimidated by a child the woman had to admit to herself the boy's attitude worried her. He was just so…_big_. She could see the muscle rippling beneath his leather jacket and wondered how in the world a man like Bruce kept control of him.

After they had everything in order the counselor thanked Bruce for his time. Noticing they were getting up Connor pushed away from the wall coming over to his servant. He felt sour over being dismissed so easily, but he softened when Bruce rested a hand on his elbow. Reaching up the teen patted it as they headed outside. He still didn't like the idea of attending the school.

They were halfway across the campus before Bruce frowned. Stopping the man reached down and patted his pockets. Connor waited patiently wondering what in the world was wrong now. After a minute Bruce sighed turning his head towards Superboy.

"Connor, can you go back to the office and get your class schedule? I thought Ms. Hawthorne had given it to me, but I believe I accidentally left it on the table." Bruce asked.

"Yeah, wait right here. I'll be right back." Connor assured him. He left Bruce standing near the entrance and walked back to the office.

It didn't take him long to get the papers. He was forced to wait as the plump old woman at the front desk printed out his schedule. She offered to walk him around the school, but Connor declined. He didn't want to stay there a moment longer than necessary. He waited an extra ten minutes as the woman fussed through her desk searching for a folder to put his papers in. Finally, after what felt like forever he had his class schedule in hand.

When he headed back outside Connor wondered if he should make a complaint to Mercy. For the past couple of months Bruce had slowly, but surely, begin to regain some of an "old flame" as his mother liked to call it. She did not say what this was or even hint at it. Only that if Bruce told him to listen he should. Superboy often found himself at odds with his own servant. Not wanting to follow his instructions but at the same time knowing he had too. Connor always felt an edge of guilt whenever he denied Bruce. As if he had physically reached out to hit the blind man for speaking up. Of course, his servant had his good days and his bad days. This was one of Bruce's good days, thankfully.

As he walked around the corner Connor noticed to his alarm Bruce was not at the front entrance. He felt his heart skip a beat as he scanned the parking lot. Their truck was still there where they had left it. Another check revealed Bruce had not wandered off down another path either. Where had his servant gone?

It was then he heard a loud clashing sound. He gritted his teeth at the sound wondering where it was coming from. Having no other clues Connor headed in the direction of the grating sound. His eyes flickering from side to side as he continued to scan the area. When he walked around the corner of the campus he found Bruce. His servant was not alone, however.

A group of four teenagers had come across Bruce. One of them held the flat top of a trash can. Banging it with Bruce's cane as they circled the blind man. In the center of the circle Bruce stood stock still his blind eyes narrowed. He kept turning his head trying to determine a way out. He would begin to move away from the noise only for the teens to yell and scream at him. Driving him back as the one with his impromptu torture device banged the lid even harder.

"Come on, fairy, get out of the circle!"

"Yeah, fly away why don't you? Come on!"

"I don't think he can hear us, mates. We need to be louder!" Their leader shouted. A ragged cheer came up from the group of boys.

Connor felt a sharp cold fury go through him. Before he knew it he was storming towards the group. Grabbing Bruce's cane and yanking it out of the teen's hand. Some blond with a ratty T-shirt and jeans the teen turned in surprise. Seeing who it was rather than be scared the teen gave Connor a wide grin. Showing off blackened teeth as he laughed aloud at the furious teen.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Superboy hissed shaking with rage. He actually had to check himself from cracking the cane over the teen's head. The boy laughed, giving Connor a coy look as his cohorts stopped their hollering. Waiting in quite anticipation for a fight to break out between the two.

"Make me, mate. Not my fault you and blind man got something going on. Come on now, everyone knows it ain't natural. Got yourself a bit of a rich hubby, do you?" The teen asked.

Connor clenched his fists ready to punch the other. The boy was a few inches shorter than himself and skinny as hell. He took a menacing step forward towards the other teen. Meaning to punch his face. Knock his rotten teeth out of the other's bloody skull. Imagining cracking the cane over the other's head and demanding to know how he liked a taste of his own medicine.

A hand on his chest stopped him. Glancing down Superboy noticed Bruce had come towards him. With gentle pressure Bruce attempted to move the teen back. Whispering softly to him as he urged him to back down.

"Don't, Connor. He's not worth it." He said quietly. Superboy felt his mouth go dry at those words.

"But Bruce, they just…I'm going to kick your ass!" Connor shouted at the teens. They cackled at him as Connor began to push forward. Instead of moving Bruce stood firmly in front of him refusing to budge. Not wanting to hurt his servant he put a hand on the older man's arm meaning to move him.

"Connor, trust me, they're not worth it. Let's go home." Bruce insisted quietly.

"Yeah, go home _wanker_! You two can bump uglies when you get home!" The teen cackled.

Superboy grit his teeth wanting nothing more than to beat the teen's face in. Grabbing Bruce he led his servant back towards the truck. Behind him he could hear the teens yelling obscenities at their backs. Once they were in the truck Connor revved the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot in a screech of tires and taking off.

The entire car ride neither of them said nothing. Connor had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and had to check his strength so he would not accidentally rip it out from the car. He forced himself to breathe through his nose in order to keep his cool. Beside him in the passenger seat Bruce said not a word. Only lightly running his fingers over his hand carved cane in deep thought.

When they reached the house Connor got out of the car. Slamming the door as on the other side Bruce stepped out carefully. He stormed into the house and went up to his room. Bruce sighed and shook his head sadly when he heard the door to Connor's room slam. He knew the boy was angry, but he would have to learn to deal with such issues like this.

"Connor? Connor, do you want to talk?" Bruce called. His voice was met with nothing but silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This inspiration came to me out of the blue. Sure, the chapter is kinda short, but I figured you guys would like an extra treat regardless. And besides, I think a lot of you would appreciate this. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4**

He loaded up his sniper rifle. Letting the click of the bullet entering the chamber echo in the little room. Across from him seated at a bare, white table the blind alien turned his head. No doubt his super hearing kicking in as he picked up the small nuances of his visitor's heart. Heard the blood pounding through the man's veins as he loaded the weapon with red kryptonite bullets.

"You know that's not necessary. I have no intention of hurting you. Besides, I can't exactly move with my…bracelets." Kal-El said calmly. Raising his wrist he jingled the kryptonite bracelet secured firmly around his wrist. He also had another one on his left hand and both ankles. There had been a lot of debate about whether to install a special UV light system when only generate the light of a red sun, but this had been put on hold. Experts had argued over Superman's eyes healing eventually due to his kryptonian DNA. To install the lights would impede his body's natural ability to repair itself. So they allowed it, but only until his eyes had healed.

If they ever did.

"No shame in taking precautions. I've heard you're a sick bastard at heart." His visitor responded. The kryptonian heard the click of the gun as the chamber was loaded. Then more clicking as the man began to load up his hand pistol as well.

"Do the guards know you're here?"

"If they're burning in hell and cursing my name out, most likely yes." His visitor said easily. At this Kal-El's nostrils flared as he moved to get up. A shot rang out and he felt a burning sensation along his shoulder.

"Hey, sit down flyboy. Next bullet is between your legs, understand? I just came to ask you a few questions. Nothing to strenuous for his majesty. Now, what can you tell me about Superboy?" His visitor demanded. Clark blinked for a moment thrown by the question. The heavy drugs they had dumped into his system impaired his thinking to a great extent. For some reason his visitor seemed content to wait him out as the alien gathered his thoughts.

"He's strong. I…think he has the same abilities I do."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Superboy is half…human. So that impedes him quite a bit. I remember seeing what looked like a sticker on his arm. I assume it suppresses his human DNA and allows him for a short amount of time to have my powers."

"Huh, I didn't know that. Thanks for the info, Supes, you ain't as useless as I first thought you were. What about the guy he's attached to? You know, the other blind one."

Superman's lips went into a thin line at those words. Bruce Wayne. His last vision had been of staring directly into Superboy's eyes. He had seen the clone's eyes begin to glow red like a demon's before for a split second he had looked to the man formerly known as Batman. Bruce standing there in the crater where Superboy had landed. Looking for the first time completely calm. He swore he had seen a flash of pain over the man's face. Even as if, despite his years of being a captive, some old part of Bruce still mourned the loss of a once good thing.

"He's better than I am, you know." Superman spoke up to his visitor.

"Yeah, he's worth ten times then you are I bet. Anyone else would have just killed you. What you did is ironically worse then anything the Joker ever wanted to do. You know, I actually told him all of it. How Bruce became what he was. The entire story from start to finish."

Superman remained silent. Horrified by what he was hearing.

"That's right, I gathered up all the baddies he's ever had to face in Gotham. Well, most of the major players anyway. Quite a few of them just assumed Bats when A-wall at first only to pop back up later. Only the Joker was aware it wasn't the real deal. When I told him the truth of it all he was furious. Then after that he just started laughing. He found it all hilarious."

"What possessed you to do such a thing? Do you want Bruce killed?" Superman asked. He heard a chuckle from his visitor before he felt the cold steel of the barrel of the gun being pressed to his temple. Heard the click as the trigger was pulled back.

"You did too, ironically. Now you're all weepy you lost your favorite plaything? Supes, you contradict everything you've ever stood for. Despite all the shit you've done the world still thinks of you as the next coming of the Messiah. Pathetic."

"So why come to me?"

"I needed some more information. Besides, I had a few loose ends to clean up. After the Joker had his last laugh I shot him in the forehead. Guy went down like a sack of bricks. Shot his girlfriend too. Harley something? Oh well. For good measure I cut his head off too. Here, you can't see it but you can feel it."

Kal-El jumped when he felt a wet thump land by his hand. Alarmed he tried to get up and move. Instead, this stranger shoved him back down. Hitting the former hero with his pistol causing blood to well up on Clark's temple.

"Feel it."

"No!"

"Look, you sick, disgusting bastard. Do it or I start blowing your limbs off. I've already put down the Penguin, Mr. Freeze, the Croc, Two-Face, and a whole lot of other fuckers who should have died a long time ago. You'll just be another mark on my wall. _Feel it!"_

With a shaking hand Superman reached out. He felt the strongly gelled hair of the Joker's. The sharp nose and the small hole in his forehead. He could still hear the blood slowly dripping from the head. Freshly cut the alien realized sickeningly the man must have just committed the murders. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he turned his head away. Throwing up on the floor as his captor took a step back. Cursing roundly at the added stink and kicking Superman for good measure.

"I'd go on and tell you how pathetic you are, but you already know that. Now, do you have any idea where Bruce may have gone off to? Huh?" His captor demanded. Wiping the remains of vomit from his mouth as his sluggish mind began to work.

"He would go where he felt safe. I would guess…anywhere Alfred is. When he started to lose his mind he would often start rambling on about that old man."

"Thanks, Supes. See? I ask a question, you give me an answer. You ask me a question, I blow out your knee caps…"

"What?"

Outside of Arkaham Asylum Deathstroke calmly sharpened one of his many blades. A long, ragged edged army knife he had taken off the desk of one of his targets a few months ago. Leaning against the van he heard the inevitable two gunshots. The high pitched scream from inside made him raise his head only for a fraction of a second. He listened for a while longer as the scream tapered off into a wail. Another shot resounded after a few minutes.

Deathstroke calmly slid his blade back into his belt. Opening the door to the van and getting in the front seat. He started the engine and sat back with his arm draped casually over the wheel. Waiting patiently as a second later a black figure with a red mask on appeared near the front entrance of the asylum. His black ops outfit shiny with freshly spilt blood in some places. For a moment the masked figure looked behind him as if checking for guards. Taking out his pistol he fired two shots into the building then made a run for it. Sprinting down the hill towards the idling van. Without waiting Deathstroke started up the engine, took it out of park, and began to make a U turn.

"Hey, HEY! Stop! You fucker!" His partner yelled. Deathstroke ignored the protests only slowing down a fraction of a second long enough for his partner to grab the door handle, leap into the passenger seat, and then floored it. A bump in the road causing the door handle to slam shut.

"A top notch mercenary, and you're still to slow not to smash your fingers in the door." Deathstroke said calmly. Beside him his partner cursed shooting him a glare for the tease.

"I had to take care of some business."

"Well, next time take care of it faster. A split second spent dealing with a target can mean your life. A clean shot. Unless they the bastards deserve it just finish the job and get out of there."

"You don't think Supes deserves what I just did to him? I should have taken my time with him."

"That's if I believe you, Dark. Next time just grab him, throw him the back, and we'll just pack him along with us. I'm not spending a weekend in a high security lock up again because you're sorry ass needs to get off again." Deathstroke said calmly. Beside him his partner made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. Reaching he removed his red helmet. Beneath revealing a black mask over his eyes and mussed black hair. Sharp, aquiline features making him what Slade liked to refer to as a pretty boy.

"Fuck you, Slade."

"I don't fly that way."

"Whatever. Just go, will you? You drive worse than my grandma."

"Do you even have one?"

"DRIVE!"

Slade chuckled as he stepped down all the way on the gas pedal. He weaved easily through traffic acting as if he were making a delivery. He had disabled the security systems to the asylum ahead of time. No one would be going up there until they started to smell the dead bodies rotting inside. While the mercenary didn't support a whole scale man slaughter, considering the men inside had hurt countless innocents made him turn his head this time. He was no hero. Oh no, not by a long shot. But if putting down a few rabid dogs took out some of the competition in the process and gave him some good karma to boot…well hell, why not?

When they reached the outskirts of Gotham Slade let up on the gas. Taking back roads where he could and constantly checking his radar and police scanner for any signs of pursuit. Other than a few miscreants who had been caught downtown doing graffiti, the police were quiet. In the passenger seat Dark glared out at the passing scenery. Angrily tapping his fingers on the windowsill as they drove.

Eventually they came to their stop point. Getting out of the van, which was a flower delivery service, they grabbed their weapons. While Dark took care of pushing the van over the cliff Deathstroke went to work on recovering their bikes. Wheeling them out just as the van disappeared over the edge. The sound of screeching metal sounding as it hit the cliff wall. Spiraling down to the bottom as it collided with the side from time to time.

"Not setting it on fire?" Deathstroke asked. Dark snorted shrugging his jacket on. A silver emblem of an eagle with outspread wings flashing in the sunlight.

"I set the bomb to do it in a few minutes. Figured to let the fireworks start after we're long gone. Give the cops something to worry over. Besides, you and I need to book a flight."

"Is this before or after I call my private jet?"

"Fuck you, Slade. I got it covered. We need to get to England. Pronto." Dark Wing insisted. Deathstroke sighed deciding not to bother arguing the point with his partner. They had been working together far to long for this to be an issue. Usually when the younger man got something stuck in his head he would go at any cost to achieve it.

"Fine, but you're paying for first class. None of this coach crap like last time."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Again, credit to gordios who has been allowing me to use her ideas for this fic. On a side note to the rest of my reviewers, thank you for taking the time to read my fics. _

_To those who don't like my fic, don't read it then. This IS a sequel to Crystal Prison. And it IS a fan fic. Anyone can take a stab at it. I just chose not to go the scenic route. Have a good day and (mostly) cake for everyone. Unless you don't like cake. In that case I would not mention it. But don't go out, get cake, and then no eat it. Because then what would be the point of buying the cake?_

**Chapter 5**

There was little Bruce could do to help ease Connor's bad attitude. Krypto even whined and scratched at the boy's door to try and get him out. At dinner time Bruce quietly cleaned everything up. He left a plate of food out on a chair outside of the teen's door. Going into his own room to go to bed.

Krypto hopped up onto the end of Bruce's bed and curled up. His tail thumping excitedly as his master moved about the room. Getting dressed quietly Bruce climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. Settling down contentedly under the covers as he rolled over in bed. Falling asleep as he closed his unseeing eyes. The pillow cradling his head as his mind entered into a dream.

Bruce felt eerily as if he were falling. Around him the entire world wwas dark. When he reached out he felt a cold surface give beneath his fingertips. Reaching up he felt his own face. Then suddenly a burning in the back of his head again. Letting out a low groan he put a hand to his head. What was going on? Why did he hurt so badly?

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce blinked as suddenly the world around him came into clarity. He stared, blank faced at a well-dressed Alfred standing at the foot of his bed. Bruce's mouth suddenly went dry as he looked around at the spacious room. He had not seen this room for nearly six years.

"Alfred, where am I? Where's Superboy?" Bruce asked dumbfounded. He continued to reach up to touch his face. When he blinked the world went dark for as split second before shifting into the stark contrast of colors. Alfred frowned, his white whiskers moving perceptively at the question.

"Superboy, sir? I'm sure you mean Superman. Your friend is in Metropolis dealing with a new menace I hear. Something called the Parasite, a big purple man who absorbs energy. Nasty fellow." Alfred said as he walked around. Smartly snapping out his towel as he set breakfast down on the nightstand beside his young master.

"Alfred, where am I? And I can…I can see! When did I regain my sight? Where….what is this?" Bruce asked as he got up. He staggered out of bed and threw open his curtains. He squinted against the bright light flooding in, but refused to close them.

He blinked and suddenly night time had descended. Crouched on a rooftop Bruce could hear the distinct drip of a broken pipe off to his right. As he turned his head he heard the rustle of a cape. Then was struck with the sudden realization he wore his old cape and cowl. When he shifted he felt the movement down to his steel toed boots. Could feel the strength in his own limbs as he stood up to gaze over the side of the building.

_When did this all come back to me? Is this a…miracle?_

Bruce thought as the cars moved about below him. Normal people going to their destinations. Returning home from work, worried about paying bills, making dinner, and a slew of other everyday problems which had never occurred to the billionaire. For n moment he could do nothing but gape at how vast the world was. Drink in how much he had lost when his sight had gone. Why had he grown so used to living in the dark? When had it become the norm for him?

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,__  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -_

Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -  
Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time -

If you're lost...

Bruce covered his ears when he heard the song being blasted from Connor's room. Reality came slamming back into him as for a second he panicked. He knew his eyes were open, but he could not s_ee_! Where was the light?

"Connor? CONNOR!" Bruce yelled in a sudden panic. He clawed at the floor as he staggered back up to his feet. Behind him he could hear Krypto barking only adding to the confusion. He felt his heart pick up when he heard a crash in the teen's room before the music was abruptly cut off. Then an iron like grip was pulling him away. Bruce fought against it his mind snapping back to being kicked relentlessly. Being hit repeatedly for the most minor of transgressions as he let out a sharp cry.

"Bruce, Bruce! Stop, you were about to fall down the stairs! It's me, okay? Bruce?" Connor said being careful not to hurt his flailing servant. Bruce's milky blue eyes were wide with panic as the man thrashed trying to get away. Only when Superboy pulled the man into his arms and held on tight to him did he hear the other's pounding heart beginning to slow. His servant's breath coming in ragged breaths as if he had just run a marathon.

"Connor?" Bruce said shakily. He could feel the pressure of the boy's strong embrace around him. Hardly two years old and it seemed the clone knew how to handle life better than he did at times.

"I'm sorry about the music this morning. I accidentally left the volume up to high after I took my headphones out. Are you okay?" Connor asked the panicked man. Bruce's blind eyes were wide with fright as the man breathed rapidly. Caught in the moment as he tried to understand how his sight had come to leave him once again. After a few minutes he began to calm down. His memory coming back to him of where he was and what had happened. Shakily he reached up and patted Connor's arm to indicate he was fine.

"I'm…okay. Just a bit shaken up. I thought the house was coming down." Bruce answered shakily. He patted the teen's arm still shaken. Taking a step back to extract himself from the other's embrace as he turned around. One hand groping for the rail as he slowly descended the stairs. His beating heart beginning to slow as Bruce began to regain control of his senses. Telling himself to just let it go. It had been nothing more than a dream.

Connor bit his bottom lip glancing at a whining Krypto. The dog sat down and began lifting his paw up at his friend. Giving the mutt a sad smile the boy knelt to give his friend and quick hug. Then got up and hurried downstairs after Bruce who had begun to move slowly about the kitchen. Taking out bacon and eggs as a pan began to heat up on the stove.

"Connor, go check on the chickens and the cows, would you? They need milking. Krypto, take the sheep out to pasture, please. They probably need to eat, the poor things." Bruce said tiredly.

He heard Krypto bark as the dog took off through the backdoor. Connor went after him bursting out of the back like a bat out of hell. Outside the sun had just barely begun to rise over the horizon. Already the birds had started up their morning ritual of chirping at the rising sun. As if trying to hold a conversation with it despite the fact its rays hardly pierced the sky. Shaking his head at the birds Connor headed towards the chicken coop. Snatching a bucket of feed on his way for them so he could get this chore done and over with.

"Chick, chick, chickies! Come here!" Superboy called as he hopped over the fence. From the chicken coop he heard the stirrings of the chickens. Then clucking as they began to scratch around coming out of the coop one at a time. Blinking owlishly in the morning light as they made their way down their small ramp.

He tossed the feed in growing arcs watching as the chickens began to eat. They had all been purchased by him and Bruce in town. Two of the chickens and an old rooster had been originally bought for Connor to kill for them to eat. However, when it came down to it the boy could not do the deed. At first it had seemed as if Bruce would have to chop off their heads. Yet when he had brought over one the old hens, one black and the other a copper red, his servant to had hesitated. At that point Connor had asked his servant since they were killing the chickens for food if they should hold a funeral service afterward in memory of them. At which point his servant had sighed and told Superboy they would just let the hens live.

"No point in blaming them for growing old, poor things." Bruce had said. He had picked up the red hen who clucked from time to time. Both were so tame they could be picked up and petted as if they were cats.

"I suppose if anyone asks we can justify letting them live by saying they keep out the bugs. I mean, it's not their fault they can't lay eggs anymore. Is it?" Connor asked when they put the hens back down in their home. Bruce had laughed softly shaking his head as the two hens went about their business. Completely oblivious to the fact they had almost ended up on the dinner table.

"I'll tell you one thing. We're terrible farmers if we can't even eat our own chickens. I bet right now our neighbors are ashamed of us." Bruce said with a tired sigh. Connor shrugged his shoulders, leaning on the gate as he gazed out over their small flock.

"I think I'd cry if you had to kill Rave and Penny."

"You named them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Bruce had said with a quiet sigh. Later Superboy heard his servant laughing and wondered what was so funny about naming the animals they had spared. He wondered what he found so hilarious, but he said nothing on the matter. Instead going about his business as usual figuring it was some joke he could not get.

It took him no more than an hour to finish his chores. He milked the two cows quickly and put the milk in the cans. Being sure to put them in a cool corner of the barn for storage as he came back around. Entering the house just in time for Krypto to dash in when he opened the door. Panting as the hound immediately ran to bowl of food and began chowing down. As if he had been starving the entire time. Connor went to the sink to wash his hands just as Bruce set two plates on the table. One of them heaped with three times as much food as his was.

"Thanks, Bruce." Connor said happily. He wiped his hands clean on a kitchen towel before sitting down at the kitchen table. Happily digging into the food with relish. Bruce drank his coffee and ate his food slowly. Taking his time as if he had nothing more strenuous to do for the rest of the day.

"We're going to have to go into town today. Get you some new clothes for school." Bruce stated calmly. He sighed when he heard the clink of a fork against the plate stop abruptly. Imagining the boy staring at him dumbfounded at the announcement.

"I'm still going?" Connor asked shocked. He had thought the incident with the teens yesterday may have changed Bruce's mind. Instead his servant shook his head as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, you need to socialize with other people. It's not healthy for you to stay cooped up here all day."

"You do that all the time and it hasn't hurt you."

"You're right, I do. And the reason I do that is because when I was your age, biologically speaking, I talked with others. Which gave me the skills I have today to be a recluse old man with his trusty hound. Isn't that right, Krypto?" Bruce said. The dog barked having already finished his food. Sitting by Connor's elbow with a thumping tail waiting for a food scrap to be tossed his way. Superboy scowled as he continued to eat the food suddenly tasting like sawdust to him.

"What about those guys? What do I do if I see them again?"

"Ignore them. They can't hurt you, Connor. Use your words and your head, not your fists. You're stronger than they are anyway. Just act more mature then they do." Bruce answered calmly. Connor frowned at those words wishing he didn't have to go.

"Did you talk to Mom about this?" Connor asked hoping for a loophole. Bruce sighed, shaking his head at the question.

"I already talked with Mercy on the matter, Connor. She agrees with me. Now, look…" Bruce said leaning across the table. Reaching out to grasp the boy's hands. Instead Connor pulled his hands off the table crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair. Glowering at the blind man who only sighed at the difficulty of talking with a teenager. His memory going back to when he had dealt with Dick when he had been living with him. He had been just as defiant was Superboy was now.

"The reason I'm pushing you to go to school is because you need a decent education. Now, when you graduate high school and go to college you're going to be faced with a choice. Either study for a career or make the decision to use your powers." Bruce explained with a wave of his hand. Connor frowned at the words as he considered his choices.

"Why can't I have both? I thought the entire Justice League had secret identities or something. You're saying I can't have one too?" Connor demanded. Bruce sighed, wishing the boy would just listen to him for once.

"I'm sure in the end you will. But Connor, you have to understand. They're good people, but they want you to fight for them for all the wrong reasons. I want you to be able to make your own decisions without anyone influencing you. Make your decisions based on your own terms, understand?" Bruce encouraged gently.

Connor stared stoically at his servant not quite sure how he felt. On one hand he knew Bruce was no doubt right. On the other he didn't want to have to acknowledge those things. In his mind he had long since made up his mind. Getting up from the table he grabbed his plate of food and went to the trash. Having suddenly lost his appetite as he dumped it into the trash.

When Bruce heard the back door slam again he could only shake his head. Getting up as well on shaky legs he went to wash the dishes. Eventually Krypto grew bored of staying inside and dashed out into the morning air. His tongue lolling out as the dog happily ran across the open fields. Making a beeline for his friend as he followed the familiar old scent. Completely oblivious to the incident which had happened inside between his two masters.

Outside Connor had retreated to the farthest corner of the farm. Sitting on top of the windmill as he gazed out over the English country side. Watching as the sun rose bathing the grass into a golden hue. Wondering if he should reach down would the grass truly be such a precious metal. On his knee the boy rolled an old baseball back and forth. He glanced down when he heard barking. Krypto wagged his tail happily as he began to rise from the ground. Coming to join Superboy on the ledge of the creaky windmill.

"Hey, boy." Connor said tiredly. When the dog landed on the ledge beside him Krypto laid down comfortable. Resting his head on the boy's lap as he whined pitifully. Shaking his head at the animal's needy ways he scratched Krytpo behind the ears. Tossing his ball in the air before catching it expertly.

His thoughts wandered back to Metropolis. He was half tempted to call his mother and ask her to take him back in. Connor knew the fiasco with his predecessor had yet to die down. Reports had been flooding in about the kryptonian. Tilting his head the boy tuned his head into the radio station. Flipping mental switches as he looked for a news station to tell him what was going on in the part of the world his mother lived in. He paused when he came to the Gotham City news station.

_"Arkaham Asylum, where Superman is being housed for rehabilitation has been broken into. A man slaughter occurred just yesterday afternoon. Police are unsure of who has committed the crime at this time. Speculating it may have been a crazed vigilante who felt the justice system has not being doing its job. Such infamous figures such as the Joker were found dead on the premises. Beheaded, of all things."_

_"Authorities are unsure of how to proceed at this time. Chief of Police, Officer Gordon has released an official statement stating the police are 'looking into all leads'. Other than one witness whose name they will not disclose has been found alive. Rumors have it however this lone survivor is none other than Superman himself. Sustaining gunshots wounds to both legs and apparently a similar head injury where a bullet grazed him knocking him unconscious. Again, these facts are yet to be confirmed. But let us hope one of world's greatest heroes has come out of the tragedy alive. This is Vicky Vale, signing out. Now onto our next broadcast. Batman: An Urban Legend, Dead or Alive?"_

Connor flipped the switch off in his head. His mouth pressed into a thin line at the news. Raising the ball he threw it as far as it would go. Krypto barked happily getting up and in the flicker of an eye dashed after it. Disappearing in a blur in order to fetch the wayward ball.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, my grammar/spelling errors aside, I'm making an effort to give you guys better quality writing. I'm only starting now to figure out how balance writing my fics with my weekly articles. I appreciate everyone's patience and support while I go through this new exciting period of my life. I now have the real opportunity to actually quite my current my job to write full time once the money starts to roll in. _

_Just be aware this will leave me with less time to work on my fan fiction. I'm currently winding down the projects I have on here to only three select ones I'm finishing up. I've been busier then ever, but happily so. Again, thanks to everyone for all the reviews, comments, ideas, and constructive __criticism. My writing talent started out on here more than a decade ago and has finally blossomed into my dreams finally starting to come true._

_Have a good day and enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

They made their way through airport security with relative ease. Dark ducked his head to hide his face from the security cameras. Pulling his ball cap low over his head as beside him Slade did something similar. Opting for a worn cowboy hat and leather jacket. He also wore an eye patch to hide his electronic eye from common civilians. Dark thought the entire outfit was a bit ridiculous but kept his comments to himself. The last thing he needed was Slade calling out on this target.

They boarded the personal jet Luthor had arranged to take them too England. Both mercenaries had just barely buckled themselves in before the jet took off. Rising up into the open sky with hardly a whisper. Dark sat back in his plush seat pulling out his laptop. Turning it on he began to go through the personal files of one late Bruce Wayne while his partner poured himself some soda.

"You know he has bourbon, right?" Dark asked his eyes flicking over the files. There were files dating all the way back to when Bruce Wayne had first been born. He sighed, searching through the mess for the most recent reports he could dig up.

"I don't drink. You know that. Help yourself if you want. Just be clear headed when the time comes for us to move." Slade said lazily. He had every intention of relaxing during the long flight. Dark wrinkled his nose at the other's tone of voice as he brought up a video. He had hacked into the Justice League system to gain access to it. Right afterwards having to cover his tracks so no one would know he had gained access to the system.

"There you are." Dark murmured licking his lips unconsciously. He pulled up the video onto the full screen. He saw Superman fighting with Superboy, and the inevitable fall of the clone. To the right was Bruce struggling with Dick Grayson. In a surprising show of strength Bruce moved like a whiplash. Breaking the hold Dick had on him to deliver a full sweeping kick which knocked back his former student. Quickly going to the aide of the clone who had fallen.

"Look at this. Luthor said Bruce can't fight anymore, but does that look like a helpless man to you?" Dark asked. He turned the computer around to show Slade. His partner leaned over to study the video for a minute. Reaching over to replay it a couple of times. After a few minutes Slade frowned shaking his head with a sly grin on his face as he sat back drinking his soda.

"Training never quite goes away. He took out Superman pretty well in that fight. Blind and half-starved the original is still stronger than the copy. Do you think he's faking the whole 'helpless' act Luthor mentioned?"

"Dunno. I'm hedging on guessing, yes, Bruce might be doing that. As a means to survive so the clone stays with him. On the other hand not even Luthor is sure what Supes to Bruce. Just that Bruce goes missing for five years, turns up blind, and then the shit hits the fan. Not to mention he has the dog too."

"Please, no fucking _Wizard of Oz_ puns. It's bad enough Supes hails from Kansas without throwing a dog into the mix. Is the mutt from the same place as boy blue?" Slade asked concerned. Dark nodded grimly bringing up a picture of Krypto to show his partner.

"Along with all his powers too. Bruce didn't wait before he cashed in on this. I'm starting to wonder if he just fell off the deep end. Concocted this whole scheme, and then when Supes tried to take him out busted him over too." Dark mentioned frowning as he studied the footage. He minimized the video and began to read up on the files concerning Superboy.

"If that's so, why would Boy Blue kill Wonder Woman? I thought they had a thing for each other."

"Actually, Supes preferred the Flash. At one point I think Wonder Woman was flirting with him, but broke it off when he didn't return her sultry stares. Something about the red, white, and blue makes people think they had a thing for each other. Kind of like one of those couples who dress alike all the gosh damn time." Dark ranted going through the files. He had even been able to access Flash's medical files. There it began to get interesting.

According to the doctor's notes, Flash's broken leg had bruises clearly in the form handprints. At one point his leg had been forcefully broken by applying steady pressure until the bone broke. Flash himself had made no comment on how this occurred. Fingerprint analysis had been taken of the bruises however. When Dark matched them up from the samples he had taken from Superman's fingerprints they were an exact match. Which gave credence to what Luthor had claimed was false about the alien hero being abusive.

Dark rubbed his chin as his fingers hovered over the keyboard. He was sorely tempted to make another search in the files. Ever since his kidnapping Flash had fallen eerily silent. He still fought crime with the rest of the League. At the moment the Justice League had begun to swell its ranks with other members. Their new recruits consisted of famous figures such as the Green Arrow, Cyborg, Black Canary, and a crazy guy calling himself The Question.

While he had been searching specifically for files on Bruce, Dark came across some interesting files. One of them was the correspondence Dick Grayson had kept up with Catwoman. Enlisting her help on the sly to search for Bruce. From what he had read the two had developed a thing for each other as well. There was also a nationwide amber alert on a secret channel for the heroes to keep an eye out for Superboy. Dark thought that was pretty smart. Put the clone up as a menace, find the clone, and you found Bruce Wayne.

Why had no one thought to question Superman himself? He found it strangely odd. Dick Grayson, the current Batman, may have considered the idea. Or perhaps he had set Supes aside as a crazy incoherent man not mentally stable to talk. Regardless, as far as he could tell Dark found he was the only one headed in the right direction.

"Have anything specific in mind when we land in England?" Slade asked calmly. He thought his partner had become strangely obsessive over finding the former Batman. At the same time his interest was piqued to learn the billionaire playboy who turned out to be the Dark Knight. It reminded him a bit of the movie Iron Man where the entire world had been shocked to find out Tony Stark was the hero.

"I'm going to do a bit of surveillance beforehand. I need to make sure when we do this, we do it quickly. He's my mark. I want to be the one to bring him in. Don't you have a few jobs to do there anyway?"

"I do, but keep in mind Luthor doesn't like to be kept waiting. I don't want to be out on the job and your client is blowing up my phone whining about where his clone is. When you need me just give me at least a day's notice." Slade mentioned. Dark nodded his head in understanding falling silent again as he studied the files on his computer.

Unbeknownst to the two mercenaries an equally similar conversation was taking place in the Watchtower. Dick Grayson leaned over a map featuring every country in the known world. The map was virtual and when his fingers reached to hover one of them information on the country would show up automatically. Beside him the newest Green Lantern, Al Jordan, frowned as he studied the map. Tapping his foot like an impatient child as Batman began to mark off each country.

"I'm telling you, we might as well give up. Eight months and we still haven't found shit. You know, you're the _only _ person still looking for him." Green Lantern pointed out. Batman gave him a sharp look the corner of his mouth twitching as if resisting the temptation to yell at the hero.

"Everyone told me to give up when Bruce went missing the first time. He was gone for five whole years. And guess what? He was right under our noses being kept as a prisoner by _Superman_ himself! So don't you tell me to give up. No one has the right to tell me to quit." Batman growled swelling up with anger. Lantern had the decency to at least appear ashamed. Scratching the back of his head as he glanced down at the map to hide his embarrassment.

"Look, I'm just saying a lot of people are kind of….you know, reluctant to believe it. Other than the original seven everyone outside the rest of League thinks you've gone insane. And whose to say your mentor didn't fall off the deep end?" Lantern mentioned. For a long moment Dick was sorely tempted to turn around to punch Al Jordan. He had mastered patience and being calm a long time ago, but ever since he had found Bruce alive his temper grew short.

"That man saved my life. He gave me a new one. Helped me to rebuild those shattered pieces into something _meaningful_ once again. When I was to stupid to figure out who I was he was always right there for me. Bruce never turned his back on me, or anyone in this League. Not even a man he thought was his best friend." Batman growled his voice rising with anger as he spoke.

"So yes, Green Lanter, we _are_ going to find Bruce. We are _going _to bring him back home. And we are going to _help _him. Despite what the other's think Bruce is still one of us. Hell, he was the one who built the Watchtower? Who do think designed the security systems we have? Or brought up the idea of there ever being a Justice League to begin with?" Batman demanded unable to stop himself. The Flash and Jonn had just walked in to hear the last part. Both fell silent to listen to their team member finding no reason to stop him.

"Bruce is _founder_ of the whole League! Everyone assumed Superman was the leader because he's easily the strongest person on Earth. Every time things went South though who did everyone turn to for support? Bruce. When the Justice Lords invaded our world who stopped it? Bruce! Who have….you have no right…" Dick's voice shook with built emotion.

Barry Allen came up and silently put a hand on the man's shoulder. Dick turned around to yell at him as well but began to calm down when he saw who it was. Flash and Jonn seemed to be the only other two members of the League who agreed with him. They too had been searching for Bruce just as frantically as Dick was. Combing each country by coming to government officials with requests about immigration into their country. Looking through hundreds of hours of footage for a sign Bruce had passed through the area. Dead ends and false leads doing nothing to stem their determination to find their wayward shadow king.

"Hey, take it easy man. Green didn't know. Come on, Jonn and I wanted to bring you up to date on a few things." Flash whispered into Dick's ear. Shooting one last glare at the Green Lantern he turned around and followed Flash. The trio went into the next room of the ever expanding Watchtower to talk.

"Have you found anything?" Dick asked after a split second. At this Flash sighed closing his eyes he tried to think of the best way to put it. Jonn beat him to the point as he spoke up.

"I'm afraid Mercy is still unwilling to cooperate with us. She has declared if we venture any further into her company she will sue us for invasion of privacy. She has also threatened to sue us for kidnapping if her son shows up in our midst."

"Her son?"

"Yes, Mercy has official documentation stating a boy by the name of 'Connor Graves' is her son. The father is Lex Luthor who has no parental authority over the boy. So Flash and I were forced to leave soon after interrogating her." Jonn answered calmly.

Dick sighed massaging his temples as he tried to think. He had set Tim Drake, the newest Robin in training, to hacking into Lex Corps computer systems. This had proven next to useless since Mercy had just spent nearly a billion dollars changing the entire system. Clearly, the woman who was a former chauffeur was smarter than anyone had ever given her credit for. Luthor had all but disappeared into thin air. There was no telling where the genius had gone after Superman had fallen.

"Did you find any other leads?" Dick asked them. Flash and Jonn shook their heads. A look of remorse crossing Flash's face at the question. Like Dick, the Central City hero felt responsible for Bruce's sudden disappearance. Especially since he had been dating Superman when the kryptonian had gone haywire.

"Sorry, we just haven't turned up anything. We'll keep looking, Dick. We'll _find_ Bruce, alright?" Flash assured him. Dick nodded appreciating Flash being so dedicated to his cause which most other people saw crazy.

"May I ask a question?" Jonn asked. His comrades glanced at the alien unsure of what to say. It was so unlike the Martian Man Hunter to start an unnecessary conversation. Both men nodded waiting for the alien to speak.

"I got a glimpse of what Batman went through when he was being held captive by Superman. His fear is quite…traumatized. A sharp word makes his mind freeze up. When Batman fled I believe he did so out of fear. Would he not try to go somewhere he feels safe?" Jonn asked. Dick frowned mulling the idea over in his mind. He had lost contact with Alfred a long time ago after the butler had moved overseas.

"It's no unusual for victims in Bruce's situation to retreat to a quiet place. They'll usually stick to a room, or a haven, or even with a parent or older sibling if they feel threatened. After Superman coming after him foaming at the mouth for blood I bet Bats was pretty shaken up afterward." Flash mentioned as he stroked his chin. He worked on the police force in his secret identity as Barry Allen. He combed his mind trying to look at the problem with a new angle.

"Maybe Bruce went to Alfred? It couldn't be unheard of. Alfred was there when his parents passed away, right? He was also around when the idea of the Batman was born." Flash said his mind beginning to work. Forcing to look at Bruce as a victim rather than the dark figure he still thought him to be.

"I've ruled out England for the fact it's far to obvious."

"Hiding in plain sight?"

Dick fell silent again as he considered this new idea. He bit his tongue wanting to snap back at Flash for the ridiculous idea. At the same time he had to admit the idea had merit. Perhaps if he sought out the old butler he may have an inkling of where Bruce had gone. After a few minutes he nodded his head slowly.

"It's worth looking into. I know Alfred lives in London. Somewhere, I'm assuming. I can give him a call later. Tell him I need to come over to talk."

"Traveling to a whole other country is quite a distance to go to 'talk'." Flash pointed out. Dick nodded, but his mind was already made up. Just then Cyborg came storming in. One of the newest members wearing a grim look on his face.

"Batman, we have a problem. Arkaham Asylum was attacked." Cyborg stated. Dick turned around the words on his tongue. Wondering what in the world had gone down.

"Authorities just now went up there when no one would answer their call. They were bringing in another patient when the cops got there and found the gates wide open. They thought the patients had broken out again but…" at this last part Cyborg swallowed dryly.

"All of them except one is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Started to feel a tickle in the back of my throat this morning. It's been persisting into the afternoon as well. My allergies have been playing havoc with my sinuses too for entertainment. I honestly can't say if it's allergies I'm having bad this year or I'm actually getting sick. With my luck a mixture of both. Well, regardless, enjoy your chappie! This one is a bit quieter then the rest._

_I also wanted to add gordios gave me an amazing gift. In a form of this video www. youtube watch?v = LoKp-0Fo4 Jg &feature=youtu .be_

_So thank you again for that. For anyone who loved CP I would recommend watching that video. _

**Chapter 7**

Connor clenched his teeth as he got out of his truck. Having to be careful not to slam the door as he hefted his backpack higher on his shoulder. He had been furious when he had walked in from his chores. Bruce had still been asleep when the teen had gone to take the sheep out to pasture. Making sure the gate was padlocked as Krypto ran out to watch them. Connor sometimes wondered if Krypto was aware he was supposed to be _herding_ the sheep. Rather than either running around in ever widening circles only to drop to the ground a second later to rub his back in the grass. His legs kicking at the air as he happily wiggled back and forth clearly pleased with himself.

Only when the teen had taken care of the cows and chickens when he came back in did Bruce tell him he had to attend school that day. Having already packed a lunch for Connor and made him breakfast. It was hard to be angry with his guardian in the morning. Bruce was so content to sit there across from him meditating over his coffee the teen found he could not bring himself to break the other's peace. How he wished to point out he didn't think it was worth his time. Connor had looked over the school curriculum ahead of time. Most of the classes they taught were subjects the clone had already learned a while back. Still, he suspected the biggest underlying reason for him to attend was to learn how to fit in.

Connor still wished he could have done something to get rid of his anger. He had spotted the small gang from the last time who had been mocking Bruce. Sitting on the hood of their own cars as they talked and joked around. Their leader often making a hand gesture before the group dissolved into fits of laughter. When they spotted their fellow student they all fell silent. Leaning in like conspirators as they began to whisper. Often pointing to him as they continued their little hidden conversation.

"Jerks." Connor muttered underneath his breath. He went to his first class which blissfully was English. He towards the back listening as the teacher began to talk. Received his textbook along with orders to write a paper about a novel he read over the summer. The next two classes were much the same way.

When the lunch bell rang Connor sat outside in the sun. He watched as the other students around him moved around. Searching out friends they had made last year. Sitting down in their select groups to talk to each other. He ate his sandwich wondering how these people felt. Coming to the same place day in, day out, only to go home at the end of the day. Having to repeat the monotony of this lifestyle into their adulthood.

_What's so special about this place Bruce wants me to stay here?_ Connor mused biting into his sandwich.

At least Bruce knew to pack him enough food. There were three sandwiches, a bag of chips, two fruit bars, and a can of soda. Superboy inhaled it all wondering if he would have homework today. He heard a scuffle and then a slosh behind him. He frowned, turning around just in time to see the guys from either. Hefting up a bucket of what smelled like into his face.

Connor caught the rim of the bucket just as it was about to come down on him. Tilting it backwards he dumped the contents onto his attackers. Watching them let out cries of surprise and fury as mud, worms, and dead fish got spilled all over them. The boys began to splutter taking a step back as they tried to wipe away the stink. Despite himself the clone found himself laughing aloud at the way they reacted.

"Next time try sneaking up on me. That usually works." Connor mocked them.

"Mr. Graves!" A familiar woman's voice called. Connor frowned turning around to see Ms. Hawthorne coming towards him at a fast pace. Her face flushed as he glared at him. Around him the other teens continued to laugh as the group of his attackers suddenly began flinging accusations at Connor.

"Look what he did to us, Ms. Hawthorne!"

"He just dumped it on us, Ms. H! We just wanted to talk to him is all. Be friendly like."

Connor could not believe what he was hearing. He turned around to stare at this group of boys. Feeling sudden fury that they should lie about him. The group gave him a defiant look as if daring him to speak up against them. As if they had not just made an attempt to humiliate him on his first day at school.

"You snuck up on me, you bunch of filthy cowards." Connor said raising his voice. His anger coloring his vision as he imagined throwing them clear across the school. Completely ignoring Ms. Hawthorne who continued to call his name.

"Don't go whining I 'picked on you'. I heard you coming from a mile away. You're just upset I turned the tables on your stupid prank. So suck it up and be a man." Connor snapped at them.

"MR. GRAVES! My office immediately, young man! And bring your things with you!" Ms. Hawthorne yelled at him.

What followed after was spending the rest of his school day in the office. Connor was given a piece of paper, a pencil, and told to write down what exactly what had happened. Frowning down at the paper he wrote down the entire incident. Then told he was to work on something until the day was through.

At the end of the day when the final bell rang Connor grabbed his bag and left. He didn't feel like hanging around a second longer. Technically, he knew he was supposed to wait for Ms. Hawthorne to get back. She had gone to talk to another teacher about what had taken place. The woman had not given him any orders to remain behind after the bell rang. So he loaded his stuff back into his truck. Got in, and drove back to the farm.

When he got home Connor could already hear two voices inside. He paused surprised to hear his mother's voice as she spoke. Her crisp tone softened due to the fact of who she was talking too. A second later Bruce's voice would rise up as he replied to what she had said. As always completely calm as if he had spent an entire day napping out in the sun. Having nothing more strenuous to worry about than saying good afternoon to his favorite neighbor.

"Well, they should have left him alone." Mercy insisted. Bruce had put the woman on speaker phone as he made a late lunch for himself. He figured Connor would be hungry after he got home from school. He sighed at Mercy's words as he set the table.

"I'm aware of that. My point is his teachers were furious. The parents of those children live in the village we go to every weekend. Now they're breathing down my neck to punish him." Bruce responded calmly. He had got the phone call from a very pissed Ms. Hawthorne only an hour later. Demanding a conference with the parents of the teenagers who had their prank turned around on them.

"He was defending himself! It's not like he punched them. Why are they even mad?" Mercy demanded angrily. Bruce shook his head with a slight smile at her fury. How Connor had managed to live with this woman and get into her good graces he had no clue.

"I'm guessing because ten pounds of dead, rotting fish got dumped onto their heads. One of the teachers saw the whole thing. She said Connor had done nothing to provoke the other boys and had only been eating his lunch. You can imagine, however, the parents feel differently." Brue answered. He heard a sharp hiss of breath over the phone. Imagined Mercy would take it out on any underlying who happened to walk in on her that moment. She had put an entire meeting on hold to talk to him about the incident.

"Is he going to be home soon?"

"He just walked in through the door. Connor, your mom wants to talk to you." Bruce called when he heard the front door open. The clone glanced at his servant but said nothing. Instead taking the phone off the hook and putting it to his ear.

"Hey, Mom." Connor said tiredly. He dumped his backpack by the front door. Going up the stairs the teen kicked open the door to his bedroom. Going inside to lay down on his bed as he closed his eyes tiredly.

"I heard you and Bruce talking."

"I imagine you did. Good job."

"I don't think you're supposed to say that."

"Well, they deserved it. How have things been down there?"

"Good, I guess." Connor said opening his eyes again to gaze out the window. Wondering if he tried hard enough if he could fly.

"I'm starting to wonder if people are just dumb. Am I in trouble with Bruce?" Connor asked. Downstairs he heard Bruce turn on a radio to give him a bit of privacy. Like him the blind man had incredibly good hearing. Able to pick up even the lowest of whispers from several yards away. He heard a heavy sigh over the phone at his question.

"How can you be? Those boys were in the wrong and you were in the right. If you had laid your hands on them it would have been a different matter. I called you for a different though, hon." Mercy's voice took on a different pitch now. Her tone becoming softer as she prepared herself to deliver the news.

"I already told Bruce, but you need to watch your back. Be careful of who you talk too."

"Why?"

"Luthor wasn't found in his jail cell several days ago. The authorities decided it would be best to _not_ say anything about the matter until well after the fact. Now I don't know where the hell he is." Mercy answered crisply. Connor felt a cold child go down his spine at the news.

"You think he's coming after me?"

"I'm assuming so. There was a massacre at Arkaham Asylum yesterday morning in Gotham City. The Justice League came knocking at my door again asking about you. You _need_ to keep things quiet over there. Promise me." Mercy insisted. Connor felt his throat constrict at the thought of the League. He had not spoken to Bruce about the matter of him being the former Batman. Beyond knowing his servant used to be a multi-billionaire he knew next to nothing about Bruce.

"I promise. We won't have to move again, will we? We've just begun to settle in now. I like it over here."

"Then we should both do our best to keep it that way. No, we will NOT be having the meeting now! I'm on the phone with someone important! They sit on their asses all day for a living, they can stand to sit five more minutes!" Mercy's voice slashed at the unfortunate person who had dared to walk in on her. Connor tried not to chuckle when he heard her yelling.

"Sorry, these idiots think just because I drove a car for a living means I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"You sound like you're out for blood, Mom."

"I have been. I had to fire at last three quarters of Luthor's original staff. They were either corrupt or giving information to our rivals. Lois Lane had decided to jump back on the scene as well. She came all the way from Europe to write an exclusive on why Superman is being held in Arkaham. She's also been advocating for his release."

"WHAT?! Is she insane?! Is everyone insane? Mom, he hurt-"

"I know, I know. But see, there's the problem. Bruce Wayne is technically dead. The alien is crazy ten ways to Sunday. The only reason they haven't released him is because of the testimony of Flash."

"Wonder Woman dying isn't enough for them?"

"Authorities are calling it self-defense."

"Bullshit!"

"Precisely. Hawk Girl and the original Green Lantern have also disappeared off the map. Presumably they went into hiding after what went down on the rooftop. Only Flash, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter are still on the original team." Mercy hesitated as she thought about how else to break the news to Connor. She didn't want him to have to worry about these matters. The boy had been through enough already without her making it worse.

"Who is Lois Lane? I've never heard of her."

"A journalist for the Daily Planet. She technically quit her post six years ago. In her heyday she was Superman's main squeeze. It wasn't unusual to open the paper and find an article about how he saved her. Now that's she's back though she's been coming to the company every day asking questions." Mercy answered with a tired sigh. She wondered if that was the reason Luthor had become bald. The stress of running such a huge corporation had caused his hair follicles to just give up carrying the heavy burden of giving him a full head of hair.

"I'll keep an eye on things here." Connor promised her. He heard Bruce calling for him to come downstairs. Shaking his head the teen sat up pushing a lock of hair out of his face.

"Mom, I have to go. Lunch is ready. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Take care of yourself."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

Connor hung up the phone. When he came downstairs he already saw Krypto had come back in from the fields. The dog sat by the table panting happily as his friend came downstairs. Scratching the dog behind the ears he sat down heavily in his own seat. Beginning to eat without looking at Bruce. A heavy silence fell between the two as they ate their meal. For a long time Connor brooded over the matter his mother had told him.

Bruce finished eating first. His fork clinking against his plate as he set it down. Connor continued to eat being deliberately slow about it. Yet his servant did not mention a single thing about the school. Licking his lips the teen wondered if perhaps he should say something. He even opened his mouth to say something but chickened out. Opting out for scratching Krypto behind the ears who whined for a scrap of food.

After half an hour Bruce went outside to leave the boy in peace. He had heard the entire conversation, of course. He had been blunt with Mercy in stating no matter what he did he always seemed to be able to hear things he shouldn't. The woman had seemed to care less, but cautioned Bruce to use his knowledge wisely.

His hand touching the side of the house Bruce could hear the chickens long before he reached the gate. When he came to fence he paused, his hand resting on it. He could feel the paint flaking off beneath his fingers. The wood coming apart from the wear and tear of the elements constantly ripping at it. He would have to ask Connor to start replacing some parts of the fence. Perhaps a new layer of paint too.

"Chicky, come here chicky." Bruce said gently holding his hand out. He recognized Penny's clucking as she came closer. When he felt the chicken peck his hand looking for food he picked her up. Holding the farm animal close to his chest as he petted her. Enjoying the warm sun washing over him as he did so.

He could smell the dust coming off her feathers. Felt a few the sharp talons of the chicken's feet which rested so neatly in his arm. Folded under the chicken as she settled down calmly into the cradle of his arms. In the village when Connor had brought Penny along with him to go shopping the man who had sold it to him had been astounded. Stating he had never seen a chicken act so calm considering she had never been held before by a person.

"Gonna be easy to lead that one to the slaughter, ain't it?" The man had said to Bruce when he had been on his way out the door.

"She just trust ya so much, don't she? Now, they ain't to smart, but an animal can tell when you mean to kill it. They'll scream, at least their version of it anyway, and try to get away. How the world goes around. Killing another animal to feed yerself. No shame in it, I say. Hope you and your boy don't think I cheated ya out of a good laying hen now."

"No, she's quite useful." Bruce had responded. He had felt Connor's grip tighten on his arm at the mention of killing their pet chicken. By the time the rest of the village found out they did not mean to chop off the heads of two hens to be eaten for a Sunday dinner was when the rumors started. Cursing them for having come from the city. Wanting to change everyone's views to unrealistic, misplaced mercy for a dumb animal like a bird.

Quite honestly Bruce could not understand why people were so eager to kill an animal. Then again, he supposed he could. They were used to this lifestyle. When an animal outlived its ability to provide for the food and shelter it received it had to be removed. There had been times he had seriously considered doing the deed while Connor had been away at school. Yet he had no stomach for it. Bruce wondered if this made him a hypocrite. He gladly ate chicken meat but when the actual animal sat in his lap cooing contentedly he could not bring himself to kill it.

"Who knew this rule would stick with me." Bruce mused aloud.

He had gone to sit down on the back porch in his rocking chair. Pushing it slightly back and forth as he petted Penny. The afternoon sun must have made her drowsy since she hardly moved. Only now and again making a soft coo of contentment. Tilting his head back Bruce closed his eyes wondering if he should take a nap. Inside he heard the scrape of a chair as Connor got up from his meal. Came outside a few minutes later to sit down in the chair beside him. The click of Krypto's claws as he came outside to no doubt lay down loyally at Connor's feet.

"Bruce, are you mad with me?" Connor asked. His tone had become tense. Scared of rejection. With a sigh the blind man raised his head. Continuing to slowly pet Penny as he considered what to say.

"How can I be? Far as I can tell you were in the right. There's nothing to talk about." Bruce answered crisply. Had he been a different man six years ago this conversation would have gone much differently. Yet he felt a strong ache in his bones at the thought of lecturing Connor. A complete exhaustion as if he had just been on a long, long trip.

"So you're not going to punish me?"

"No, and even if I wanted to what I would I do? Take away Krypto?" Bruce asked. He heard a whine from the dog and laughed softly.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I certainly can't spank you. Sure, I could resort to grounding you, but that wouldn't do any good. You only come home, go to school, and work the fields as it is." Bruce said closing his eyes again. After all, he couldn't see. How he wished at times he had his sight back. To be able to read the subtle differences in the boy's face. To know the joy of gazing out over an open field again.

"Your belt would break if you tried to spank me." Connor agreed his face flushing at the thought. He could not picture resorting to physical violence. His servant tended to be so peaceful. Just in the way he moved the blind man exuded a sort of gentleness about him. As if did nothing more strenuous then giving another being a hugs all day.

"This weekend there's a special museum showcase of the Ancient Egyptian culture. I thought perhaps you might want to go." Bruce said calmly feeling a slight breeze ruffle his hair. Smelled the intoxicating perfumes of the flowers beginning to bloom. No doubt ready to spread their petals to the sun.

"It's taking place in London. We never had a chance to truly explore the city. You'd enjoy it, I imagine." Bruce mentioned calmly. He didn't want to state his real reasons for going to London for a few days.

"What about the animals? Penny, Rave, the cows, and the other chickens? Who will watch them?"

"There were a few people in town passing through looking for work. I've already talked to them about coming down to the farm. One of them wrote down the instructions I gave them for the animals. The chickens will be fine without us for a few days. I told the men to gather the eggs, but to not kill any of the hens who don't lay eggs." Bruce assured him.

His fingers brushed over Penny's head who seemed to have gone to sleep. He wondered distractedly how long the chicken would live. Connor described her as being slower than the others. Having to stand guard while she and Rave ate their share of feed. Perhaps he should bring their two pet hens inside. Give them a small place to rest in the barn at night rather than share the coop with the other hens.

"I guess. We could use a mini vacation." Connor said gazing out over the open fields. He glanced again at his mentor who seemed on the verge of falling asleep.

"Bruce, is something wrong?" Connor asked concern coloring his voice. The older man let out a soft sigh shaking his head. His thoughts turning towards old memories of a mansion set up on a hill.

"Nothing at all. Come on, help me water my plants, will you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I have changed the story to a crossover. I think this is fair on all sides because 1) Someone made a few points to me about the category. 2) The YJ team does come in later in the story which I had planned on during the final chapters of Crystal Prison. _

**Chapter 8**

"We need to talk."

Dick looked up from his computer terminal. He had been busy going through files on a case in Metropolis. Ever since Superman had been taken down criminals had been on the rise. People had begun to shout for blood for whomever had taken away their protector. Despite the situation Bruce was always at the forefront of Dick's mind. Between Gotham City and Metropolis, however, he was having little luck in helping keep the peace. He was already relying on three heroes to be in the city at all times. Not to mention the world organizations who demanded his attention.

"Barry, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can it wait?" Dick snapped irritably. The Flash watched his comrade a moment longer. After a minute reaching over in a blur to type a command into the computer. Bringing up a file which Dick had refused to look at for eight months.

_Dick,_

_I'm sending this to through link via Ned. He is recording this as I speak to him. _

_Please, understand I appreciate everything you are trying to do for me. As the Batman I could have never had a better partner then you. The Batman and Robin team up was perhaps in its heyday with you by my side. Despite other partners over the years none of them had the true skills or passion you did. _

_You've taken on my mantle now. You are no longer Robin, or Nightwing, but Batman. While I created the persona he is not mine alone to keep. I am no longer physically capable or mentally stable to continue pursuing him. Gone are my long nights as the Dark Knight of Gotham City. _

_Dick, you have your own life now. You thought me dead. It would be better for the both of us if it remained that way. I've made it my personal responsibility to care for Superboy. He has shown signs of turning out just like Clark. Something I do not wish to happen again. What Clark became is what I truly fear for all of us. That we are not as strong as we think we are, but secretly are weak at heart. Shattering at the slightest loss of the so few we love. _

_Please, do not tell Alfred I am alive. He spent far to many nights worrying he would have to pick up my dead body off the floor. This time I feel if he was given the news of my true condition it would break his heart. I beg of you to keep the knowledge of my existence to yourself. Alfred doesn't deserve to spend any more time worrying about a man who never truly appreciated the other for being not only a confidant, but a father as well. _

_By the time you receive this I will be long gone. Do not look for me. Superboy has promised to keep me safe for as long as necessary. There is no threat to my life, what is left of it anyway. _

_Go live your life. Be happy. Love someone._

_-Bruce_

"Did you ever think maybe we should just stop?" Flash asked quietly. Dick read the letter grimly. On the day of Wonder Woman's funeral it had come in the form of an e-mail to the Watchtower. When he had read it Bruce had indeed been long gone. Mercy refused to say a word about what had happened to the two men. Stating she was protecting her son and no amount of threats would make her talk. Considering Mercy had nothing to do with the actions Luthor had taken, and technically the woman had not broken any laws, they could not justify her being arrested. Ever since Mercy had quietly gone on her way in running her company.

"Why should I? Barry, he's….it's _Bruce_. Don't you understand?" Dick snapped rising from his chair. Flash held his hands up backing away from his comrade. They were the only two in the entire Watchtower. The others had gone off to deal with impending threats. Technically, Flash should have been out with them. Ever since Superman's fall however it had been decided two JL members would be at the headquarters at all times.

"I understand completely. The guy was a like a father to you, right? Took you in after you parents died? I get it, I do." Barry said hoping to calm the other man. He wondered if Dick had even gone home to visit with his newborn daughter and wife, Selena Kyle. Catwoman had still been searching but had chosen to focus on her child instead. Laying down her once thieving persona in favor of a life dedicated to motherhood.

"I'm just saying maybe we should give Bruce his space. Do we even know what he's been through? I mean, Dick, he showed up _blind_ for goodness sake! Have you even talked to Clark about what happened those five years your mentor was missing?" Flash demanded.

Ever since Dick had kicked the search for his mentor into high gear he had felt an ever growing sense of guilt. A pain in his belly which refused to go away. Barry could hardly believe he had ever even considered a relationship with such a sicko like Clark. How could the alien smile so kindly only to return home to do who knows what to Bruce? When they had found Bruce Barry had quickly moved. Changed his job, his phone numbers, and at one point even seriously considered changing his name. But that would be useless at this point. Superman knew his name and so did more than half the League. It wasn't as if the Flash could just quit showing up altogether.

"Don't you think I've tried?! The courts are saying Kent isn't in his right mind. Whenever I go to question him I have to do it in the presence of a government official or a representative. When I sneak in Clark still won't say a word. He just sits there and stares at the wall all day." Dick said coldly. He punched the computer terminal in his anger unable to help himself.

Barry nodded, gazing out at the stars from the window. He took a deep breath unsure of how to break the news to his friend. Ever since the incident it seemed as if only him, Dick, and Jonn had stuck together. Having high hopes for finding their shadow king and helping him heal.

"I went to visit Clark yesterday." Flash whispered quietly. He had told no one of what he had meant to do. It had been easy to vibrate through the walls into Clark's cell. As usual the guards had been posted outside. The alien had seemed unaware of his presence. Ever since the break-in to Arkham Asylum the alien had been moved to Blackgate Prison. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there but there was no other place to put him.

"You what? Barry, are you insane? You were given specific orders not to see him again!"

"I'm aware of that, Dick." Flash snapped angrily. "Trust me, I'm well aware of the danger he poses to me. I thought perhaps he might be willing to talk to me though since no one else in the League can get him to say a damn word."

Barry waited deciding he would let the other man take the bait. For a long moment Dick seemed on the verge of completely ignoring him. Whether it was the fact Flash had completely broken the law when he was a law enforcement himself in his secret identity made it even worse. After a moment the other man took a deep breath. Bracing himself as he turned to look at his friend again. Reaching up to draw back his cowl to reveal long black locks which trailed over his shoulders. Sharp, narrowed brown eyes glaring at his comrade.

"So, did he talk?" Dick asked dropping the usually deep voice he resorted too. Barry sighed reaching up to draw back his own mask. He knew the reason Dick had removed his cowl. It was a silent challenge all most, that they would face this as themselves rather than their personas.

"He did, actually. I managed to get a few details out of him. But, Dick, fair warning…some of what I have to say is going to be hard to hear."

"I've probably heard worst."

"No, Dick, listen…" Flash said giving the other man a sad eyed look. "Like I said before, you have _no idea_ what Bruce has been through. And I can tell you this right now. What I'm about to tell you is just the tip of the iceberg. And whatever it is I tell you, you have to promise me to keep your cool. Understand?" Barry asked him. He wasn't trying to protect Superman, but if he word got out about what he had done it would make it even harder to find the kryptonian. Dick would be denied access altogether and unable to keep the alien in a place where he could monitor him at all times.

Grayson's lips went into a thin line at the other's words. After a minute he slowly nodded his head. Sinking back down into his seat as he indicated for Barry to take the other. The man known as Flash sat down as well. Running a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. His mind felt as if it had scattered into several different directions beyond his control. Swallowing dryly he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Do you know how Bruce became blind?" Barry asked quietly. He had decided it would be best to start with the worst part. At least he thought it was. Dick frowned tapping his fingers along the computer terminal.

"I don't know the details. I take it you're going to tell me?"

"Superman um…he held Bruce down when he did it. He used his heat vision to sear the optic nerves in Bruce's head." Barry answered. Dick stayed silent absorbing this information.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, a lot more. Remember the day Bruce disappeared? Well, it turns out that same day Clark's parents had died. He got desperate and immediately thought of Bruce. At the time I suppose before he went…Clark had a crush on Bruce. A big one." Barry took a deep breath. This had been in the early days of the Justice League. One not even he had been aware of. Like everyone else at the time he had just assumed Superman and Batman were close friends.

"So he showed up at Wayne Tech and told Bruce he needed his help. That's when he took him to his fortress. Not the new one you guys found me at, but the old one. There he kept Bruce in one room. He didn't let him have any mental stimulation what so ever."

"You mean he just kept him in there day in and day out?"

"Yeah, exactly. With a brilliant mind like Bruce's, Clark needed a way to blunt it. Make him stop thinking so much so it made him easier to handle." Barry tapped his own head for emphasis. Isolation with a torture technique which, over time, could cause a man to go insane.

"Do you remember how thin Bruce was when you found him? I did a few calculations based on the video footage we have of him being in the Tower. It's not exact, but I used you as a template since you and him are about the same body type."

"What's your point?"

"Clark starved him out too. When Bruce went missing he was roughly two hundred pounds. Solid muscle, no body fat, right? Well, after I did the math Bruce must have lost roughly thirty-five pounds if not more. I don't think anyone noticed at the time, but his ribs were showing."

Barry turned to the bank of computers where he began to type. His fingers moving rapidly over the keys in a blur as he pulled up an old video file. He enlarged the screen to show Bruce when he had been in the Tower eight months ago. Pulling it up he compared it to an image of when Bruce had been the Batman. Highlighting certain parts where muscle was apparent in the man, such as arms and legs, and comparing the loss of the muscle on the blind Bruce.

Dick sat on the edge of his seat watching. The entire time his face had become pale as he watched Barry break it down for him. That wasn't the end of it either. After he had shown the other man the comparison he also began to tell Dick about the other "punishments" Superman had inflicted on Bruce over the years. The rapes, beatings, how Bruce would almost be drowned sometimes, and other horrific events which had taken place.

At one point Dick just began to hang his head dejectedly. His head in his hands as he listened to Barry talk. At one point the room began to swim before his eyes and the Flash at first thought he was dizzy. Then he realized the corners of his eyes were tearing up. He wiped his eyes hurriedly continuing to tell what Clark had told him. Barry could not say why the kryptonian had chosen to talk to him of all people. Perhaps after what had happened the alien had finally felt guilty. Or maybe Clark feared Superboy would return to finish the job.

Barry spent at least two hours talking. The entire time no calls from the other League members came in. Which was almost unheard of, but it was as if the world itself had come to stop to witness this telling. After he was done Barry found himself hyperventilating. In front of him Dick had begun to breathe hard. His black gloves fisted into his hair as head sunk lower and lower by the hour. Flash didn't have to ask if the other man was sobbing. He had asked himself for a long time if he should tell Dick the truth. Considering the situation ever and Dick's growing obsession to find Bruce he had finally decided to tell him. While he felt it wasn't his place to tell the former Robin what had happened, Barry couldn't very well go out and force Bruce to tell his former student himself.

"Why? Why would he…?" Dick said raising his head. He sat back in his chair his eyes swollen and red. There were wet streaks down his cheeks as he stared Barry. As if not really seeing his friend but someone else altogether.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Barry whispered quietly. He swallowed again dryly. He knew what it must mean to Dick. Bruce had pretty much become Grayson's father after his parents had died. Even when Dick had branched off into his own persona as Nightwing for a time Bruce had still kept an eye on him. Silently offering his assistance without the young man ever having to ask. Always there in the shadows ready to interfere should Dick get into danger.

"I don't understand though. Bruce never…after all he did and Clark did this to him? Why didn't Bruce have the clone kill him outright?" Dick demanded desperately. Flash bit his bottom lip at the question. Secretly, he held nothing against the clone. Despite having helped the League hardly anyone knew next to anything about Superboy. The only people who could tell them that for certain were Bruce, Mercy, and Lex Luthor. Mercy had gone silent, Bruce was missing, and no one knew where Luthor had gone off too.

"Maybe because despite everything Bruce feels sorry for him. It's not unusual to assume Brue may have developed Stockholm syndrome after so many years. Superman _is_ the only person he had contact with the entire time." Barry explained, but it was hardly any comfort to either of them.

"I still want to find him." Dick exclaimed after a moment. Barry sighed, rubbing his temples to combat a growing headache. When he saw the other's reaction he held up his hands to indicate he wasn't done yet.

"I know, Barry, I know. I'll call off the search for Bruce, alright? It's just…I understand he needs his space. Time to heal, right? But is it really healthy for him to lock himself up? Bruce feels what happened is his fault when it isn't. There was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent what Superman did to him." Dick explained.

"Dragging him back to Gotham City won't help. I know that. But wherever he is, I want to at least talk to him. Bruce needs to know no matter what his condition he'll always have family to watch his back. That his presence isn't a burden on other people, but a blessing."

Barry closed his eyes as he tried to think. There had been something else he had forgotten to mention to Dick. He kept thinking the name _Nightwing_, but that didn't make any sense. There had been a small difference to it which sounded remarkably similar. After a split second Barry's eyes snapped open again. He looked at his friend who had continued talking gazing forlornly at the screen as he spoke.

"Dick, have you ever heard of a mercenary named _Dark_ Wing?" He asked suddenly. Dick paused, turning to give his friend a puzzled look.

"No, not to my knowledge. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think…Clark mentioned the person who had killed everyone in the asylum had a partner with him who kept calling him 'Dark' as they made their escape. I've also heard rumors going around about Deathstroke having a partner who goes by that name." Flash insisted. Dick frowned as he tried to recall the name, but he could not remember having ever heard of it. Other than the fact it was strikingly similar to his own.

"Is this person after Bruce?"

"Apparently so. Superman said he couldn't be sure if this person meant to kill Bruce or not. He seemed rather hell bent on punishing everyone who had ever picked a fight with Bruce during his time as the Batman. Only that he was looking for him." Flash insisted. Dick nodded his head as he stood up. His fists clenched as he reached up and drew his cowl back over his face.

"Barry, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. I need to make a few phone calls." Dick said crisply. Flash nodded his head reaching up to draw down his own mask. As he got up he noticed Dick had already closed out of a few windows. Busy dialing a number with his head bent.

"I'll call Jonn. Maybe he's found something." Barry said. He didn't know if Dick heard him or not.

On Earth, the man in question they were searching for had already left home. Instructions had been left on how to care for each animal on the farm. The schedule the chickens were used to, the special feeding arrangements for Rave and Penny, and a manner of other small details that needed to be taken care of on the farm.

Sitting in front seat with his arm on the window Bruce felt the wind hitting his face. Beneath him he could feel the rumble of the old truck as Connor drove. From time to time the teen would change the CD track he was listening too. Commenting to his mentor what music he preferred and if the older man minded hearing a certain genre of music. At most Bruce just nodded his head or made a passing comment. The only type of music he refused to listen to being hard metal.

They had left early that morning to drive to London. After having a talk with Ms. Hawthorne again Bruce had told her Connor's "punishment" was to go to the Egyptian Exhibit to write a report. In truth Bruce had just wanted to get the young man away from the farm. He had a nagging feeling the League might find them there. While there was little beyond his control Bruce was reluctant to contact Mercy about moving Connor again. The boy needed stability in his life. If all else failed living in Metropolis was an option. However, that would put the boy at risk of the Justice League coming after him again.

"Bruce, are you alright?" Connor asked after a while. For the last four hours since he had started driving Bruce had been silent. In the back seat Krypto had fallen fast asleep. Curled up on an old blanket having nothing else better to do.

"Just thinking about a few things." Bruce answered. He was hardly paying attention to the boy lost in his own thoughts. Last night he had woken up in a cold sweat. At first wondering what had alerted him only to realize by the sound of Connor's snores it was the middle of the night. He had tried to go back to sleep, but had been unable too. The blind man could have sworn he had heard someone moving around outside.

"What are you thinking about?" Connor asked glancing at his servant while keeping an eye on the road. Bruce's unfocused eyes flickered as if deep in the depths of his mind his brain still thought to make them work.

"The best way I can exploit you for the most cash." Bruce answered bluntly. For a second Connor stared at his servant in disbelief then snorted. Rolling his eyes as he looked back on the road.

"Yeah, right."

"Oh no, I'm quite serious. What are you worth? A couple million? I'm sure I can rent you out to a few building companies. Think of how much they'll save on gas and equipment. You can just lift steel beams and probably have a skyscraper built in a few days. It'll be perfect. I'll never have to lift a finger again."

"You do that now! You're home all day…cooking. And you water your plants. I'm the one who does all the heavy lifting around the farm."

"No, Krypto does that. We both know he's the real man out of the two of you. Isn't that right, Krytpo?" Bruce said raising his voice. While the dog didn't bark he heard the thump of a tail wagging. He smiled when he heard Connor make a disapproving sound in the back of his throat.

"Whatever. You'd cry if you lost me."

"No I wouldn't. In fact, I'd be much happier. I would never have to worry about obnoxiously loud music for one."

"Yeah. Whatever Bruce. Keep talking." Connor said. Bruce chuckled at the annoyance in the young man's voice. Deep down, the former billionaire didn't want the boy to notice how worried he had become over their current situation.

"Did I make you mad?" Bruce teased him. Connor snorted again, but this time couldn't help a coy smile.

"No, but you sure can be mean. Why would you rent me out?"

"Like I told you, money. Maybe I miss the playboy lifestyle. Did you ever think of that?"

"What's a playboy?"

"Forget I said anything."


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE 4/26/2014:** _Yes, I am going to be continuing my stories. I apologize to everyone I've fallen behind on them. I actually have the next chapter of Dark Wing halfway finished, but I got so caught up in my break they've been on the shelf all week. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Last night I recently caught up on writing my articles and a short story I had to submit. _

_Thank you everyone for your patience! I also did a 5K walk today for Cancer this morning for a family member. She's doing fine, by the way, and very healthy and happy. _

_Again, I'll try to have the next chapter of Dark Wing up in the next three days or sooner._

**Chapter 9**

Dark kept his eyes on Bruce for the first couple of days. Deathstroke and him had parted ways at the airport to go their separate routes for the time being. There was nothing remarkable about Bruce Dark saw at first. He could only assume the blind man liked to play at being helpless with his pet clone away. Yet as a week went by he began to notice small things about his quarry.

For one, the lifestyle of the former billionaire now was a far cry from the one he had had in Gotham City. Where once the billionaire may have spent his days going to banquets, night clubs, and parties to mingle with the social elite where now spent doing household chores. In the morning Bruce would go out to water the small vegetable garden he had out back. After which the blind man proceeded to clean the house until it was spotless. Then did laundry which he hung outside to dry in the afternoon sun. He would then make himself a small lunch, eat, and when Superboy returned prepared a big meal for the clone.

Dark found himself amazed by the level of control Bruce had over the creation. No matter what Superboy was always attentive to the older man's needs. Often coming to intervene to help him with a task which proved to much for the blind man. Fixing the fences, feeding the chickens, retrieving the sheep, and even take the cows out to pasture each day. When Superboy would return to the house his time became filled with Bruce tutoring him in various subjects. Helping to fill in the gaps Luthor had left intentionally so the clone could not think for himself.

When he ventured closer to the house in the middle of the night Dark had accidentally alerted the blind man. He had gone extremely quiet staying against the side of the house. He wore a special suit which let off a high frequency sound which kept Krypto from hearing him. Along with a special serum which masked his scent from the animal. Bruce had woken up in the middle of the night despite the mercenary's soft steps. He had remained motionless as inside he heard the creak on the stairs.

Bruce had ventured downstairs to inspect the noise. For a long time the blind man had stood motionless as he listened for another noise. Dark raised an eyebrow when the man had even dared to come outside. His sightless flickering as Bruce walked around the house in search of any intruders. After a while the former CEO had sighed as he sat down heavily on the porch steps. Putting his head in his hands as he took deep breaths to try and control his breathing.

"I'm going insane. There's no one here." Dark heard Bruce whisper to himself. He frowned, coming so close as to only be ten feet away from the man. Yet still the mercenary did not make his move. He was far to fascinated by this former hero. Who would have thought Batman could have fallen so far?

"What am I doing here? Why did I…? Clark, couldn't you have just ended it when you had the chance?" Bruce said into the darkness. This eternal abyss he had become so used too. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, but he had found no one nearby.

The very next day he had told Connor they were going down to London. Bruce told himself perhaps he had begun to grow paranoid staying on an empty farm far to long. He only needed a short break to clear his head. Why were these old instincts from his time as a hero coming back to him now? Bruce wished he could live a quiet life without the paranoia of his old one. Shaking his head he had arranged for the animals to be taken care of before he and the boy drove down to London.

For the most part the drive was uneventful. Connor remained quiet throughout the entire ride. Now and again asking Bruce if he was alright or needed anything. They stopped twice for gas before moving on. Eventually reaching London late at night. Once they checked into their hotel room they ate a hasty dinner before going straight to bed. Even then Bruce felt a nagging feeling at the back of their mind they were being followed.

"Do you know where the exhibit even is?" Connor asked dubiously the next morning. He had already gone and ordered room service for breakfast. Krypto had already eaten his breakfast which consisted of sausages and bacon. Bruce had been reluctant to let the dog eat the food, but after hearing the canine whine he had relented and said just once would not hurt the animal.

"I'm assuming wherever the signs would point us too. Didn't you write the address down?" Bruce asked. He found he had no appetite and only picked at his food. Connor let out an irritated sigh as he turned around and reached into his backpack. Drawing out a notebook he flipped it open and searched the pages. Eventually he came to the address and took out his smartphone. Quickly putting in the coordinates for their hotel and the address of the exhibit.

"It's a couple of blocks from here. Do you want to take the truck later or walk?" Connor asked. Bruce blinked slowly as he drank his coffee. At times the teen wondered if his servant took his time just to be irritating.

"How about we walk? Krypto has been stuck inside the whole time. I'm sure he wants to stretch his legs. Do you have his harness?" Bruce asked. He heard a shuffle and then the click as Connor put a black harness on Krypto.

"Do you really think people are going to fall for this?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure they will. While we're here people have to believe we're normal just like them. Now, when we go outside remember. Call him 'Snow' and not Krypto, understand? Everyone is going to assume he's a service dog. Which is why he needs that harness."

"Even Krypto has a secret identity? Seriously?"

"As far as I know, yes. He's the only animal in the entire world with superpowers I've ever met." Bruce answered calmly. He felt something warm on his lap and smiled. Gently petting the dog's head as he continued to enjoy his coffee.

"I think you like Krypto more than you like me." Connor accused him. Bruce chuckled shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"Now, you know I love both you. I just happen to prefer Krypto because he doesn't talk back like someone I know. You both eat enough for ten people though. That's the only downside to having both of you around unfortunately." Bruce replied. Connor huffed indignantly going back to eating his breakfast.

An hour later once they had eaten found them outside on the sidewalk. It was late morning and the streets were mostly clear. On the buildings around them Connor saw posters advertising the exhibition. Promising to reveal the "secrets" of Ancient Egypt to anyone who came. He sighed wondering what dried out human corpses could offer him. By his side Bruce stood with a black leash in his hand. Krypto with his vest on sitting beside him eagerly wagging his tail.

"Come on, this way." Connor said to the two. Krypto got up and immediately began to trot after his young master. Being mindful of the leash as Bruce walked only a few feet behind him. Falling into step beside Connor who did his best to stay level with his servant. Their shoulders bumping from time to time as they crossed the street. Once in a while the blind man turned his head listening to the bustle of the city around him. The streets were mostly clear, but there was still the general buzz of the populace around them.

"Have you ever been to an exhibit before?" Bruce asked his young ward. He heard a snort to his left before an arm slipped through his. Gently steering him out of the path of two men deep in conversation who seemed oblivious to the blind man and his dog.

"Not that I can recall. Probably not, but I know a little about ancient culture. Mostly what you taught me though. Dad was never big on exploring what he called 'outdated' discoveries. He didn't care how old any ruins were. He even Mom once he would tear down Stone Hinge if he could just to build a tourist a better tourist attraction."

"Shame, there's a lot you can learn from history."

"You mean like not repeating it?"

"See? You're already catching on." Bruce said with a wry smile. He heard a chuckle from the boy, but deep down the words had stung when they had been said. Repeating history indeed. There were days he questioned his decision to have brought the boy to a farm. Was he simply paving the way for the next Superman to go insane? Sure, on one hand it would be unethical to blame Connor for what his predecessor had done.

Still, there were days when Connor would grow agitated. The boy would raise his voice just a little to loudly, or push Bruce away just a little to hard which reminded him of Clark. Often sending the blind man into spasms of terror which left him frozen in place for several seconds. By then the teen had stormed off to either be alone in his room or back out to the fields to be with Krypto. Each time the blind man had to force himself to take deep breaths in order to quiet his pounding heart.

As he walked with Connor down the sidewalks and streets Bruce felt a deep ache in his chest. There were times he actually wondered if he might die from a heart attack he became so terrified of his young charge. While he knew the teen may never intentionally hurt him he still could not overlook the fact all of Superman's past clones had anger issues. While the boy had been away at school Bruce had spoken about the matter with Mercy on a serious note. Her only response had been she honestly had no idea. Luthor had not even known how his clone might react. All the previous experiments had died off because the DNA had broken down.

Instinctively Bruce's grip tightened on Connor's arm. Taking it as a sign of comfort Superboy put his hand over his servant's. Squeezing the older man's hand reassuringly before sliding his hand back into his pocket. What if Connor were to die? The thought had never even crossed Bruce's mind until just now.

_At any moment his DNA could break down. He could slowly rot away like Bizarro did. Is that the future for Connor? To watch his body begin to fail him as his mind goes, and there's nothing Mercy or me can do about it?_

All thoughts of the boy's cruelty fled Bruce's mind when the thought crossed his mind. What would he do should something happen to the boy? Never mind his own safety, Mercy was a surprisingly forgiving woman. She would never blame Bruce for failing to prevent something he had no control over. Perhaps that was why the clones were so angry? Their minds had begun to go so much they became partially insane. Bizarro had developed a skewed sense of reality before he had passed away shortly.

"Bruce, hey, you okay?" Connor whispered quietly. He had picked up an increase in Bruce's heart rate which alarmed him. Looking around he spotted an alleyway. Slipping an arm around his servant's waist he pulled him out of the way of the foot traffic. The blind man barely seemed to notice. His wide, sightless eyes flickering with terror.

"What?" Bruce said snapping back to reality. It was as if the world around him suddenly turned back on. Around him the sounds of the city continued as the boy spoke to him.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? Maybe you're still tired. We can go tomorrow. I mean, we have a whole week, right? Not like the exhibition is going anywhere." Connor insisted keeping a protective arm around his servant's shoulders. His concern grew seeing the way Bruce became confused about his surroundings. Already the teen was scanning the area trying to guess the fastest way to take home.

"I'm fine. I just spaced out for a moment. Come, I promised you would see this. I already planned on talking your ears off and I'm not letting the opportunity go to waste." Bruce insisted. Connor sighed unsure if he should allow his servant to go or not. He could very easily just grab Bruce's upper arm and drag him back. It wasn't as if the older man could resist him.

"Fine, but we're not staying long. You're still tired and you're hiding it from me. That's not good for your health, Bruce. You need to keep your strength up." Connor lectured him. His servant only chuckled patting the teen on the shoulder.

"I promise I'll take a short nap when we go back. Goodness knows I missed it yesterday."

"You take naps?"

"I'm living the good life. Why shouldn't I?"

Connor scoffed at this bit of information but never the less looped his arm with Bruce's as together they stepped back out onto the sidewalk. Neither of them spotted the older gentlemen with graying hair and mustache step out of a bookstore. Dressed in black wool coat, pressed pants, shiny shoes, and a wool scarf wrapped snugly around his neck Alfred Pennyworth was a handsome figure for a man his age. He took a deep breath of the cool morning air enjoying how crisp it felt. The skies were clear, but cold with the rays of the sun doing its best to warm London.

Alfred had just bought few new novels he had been meaning to read for quite some time. He had been issued time to relax from the British Intelligence Agency in order to keep his mind sharp. His mind in the field was the best they had, and they advocated they wanted him at the top of his game. Currently the former butler had been looking into the matters concerning the fall of Superman. Suspicious in of itself it was of great concern to Britain if the alien had been defeated in a fight.

With his bag secured in one hand the old man clenched his fists trying to warm his fingers. They had a bad tendency of going numb in even the mildest of cold weather. There times he forgot his body continued to age without his knowledge. His mind remained as sharp as ever, but each day it became just a bit harder to rise out of bed. He mused over this fact as he began to make his way down the street.

There had been the temptation to contact Master Dick when he had heard about the fall of Mister Kent. Alfred had felt a stab of pain when he had first received the news several months ago. He had been sorely tempted to contact Bruce's old ward to ask him what had happened. However, years of experience had bade him not too. If young Master Bruce was still out there he would have no doubt heard the news.

"Because that's being lazy. No wonder you always move so slowly. You're groggy from taking a nap?" A tall, handsome young man several steps ahead of Alfred chided. The butler hardly took any notice of the pair walking. He did his best to hide the smile beneath his graying mustache. It looked to be a son and his father out for a stroll. A white dog with a service vest on wagging his tail as he gave his pair of companions a doggy smile.

The pair paused at the edge of the street waiting for the traffic to clear. Alfred navigated around them his thoughts set on making a pot of tea once he got home. Some Earl Grey would warm his bones very nicely. To his left he heard the young man speaking to his father. Talking about what he expected to find at the new Egypt Exhibit in town.

"Do you think they'll have mummies there? The real ones, not fakes?"

"I'm not sure. Did the pamphlet say they would?"

Alfred froze when he heard the familiar voice. No, how could it be? He must have been mistaken. Perhaps the other man speaking simply happened to sound-

"Oh, yeah, it says so right here! Man, that's an ugly looking bastard."

"Language please, Connor."

"Bruce, I've cursed before. You can't say you sound surprise."

"We're at home. There's a difference about cursing in private and being out on the street. What if a child heard you?"

Alfred turned his head at the sound of the name. He had to put a hand on his chest to still his old heart. Not more than a few yards behind him he saw a familiar head turn. His face hidden as he spoke to the young man, who the former butler took to be Connor, who held onto his companion's arm. Guiding him across the street once the light had changed. When they came to the other street corner both men continued walking. Disappearing behind a building, but not before Alfred caught a glimpse of the older man.

Could it be…young master Bruce? Alfred felt his throat go dry at the thought. Foolish, foolish is what he was being! Yet he found his old instincts kicking in. Refusing to rush as he calmly crossed the street as well. Feeling relief when he came around the building to see the two figures several yards away from him. Quite calmly the elder man quickened his pace, only to slow down when Connor paused to ask directions from an officer.

As the pair walked the former butler kept a minimum distance for four yards. Far enough he should not be noticed within the press of bodies, but close enough to keep the two in sight. Alfred had often kept track of such targets for the British Intelligence. Tracking them into practically three countries before the people noticed they were even being followed. It was quite amazing how little young people paid attention to their senior citizens. A fact the British spy liked to use to his advantage. He barely had to conceal himself no matter where he was.

Twenty minutes passed before the pair of men finally reached the exhibit. Connor frowned as he saw the press of people going in. Most were throngs of young students from schools in the area come to see it. Letting out an irritated sigh he wrapped an arm around Bruce's shoulders. Not wishing his servant to get lost in the hubbub as they came up to the window.

"Um, two tickets please?" Connor asked the woman at the front desk. She was young with mousy brown hair and eyes. Chewing on some gun she glanced up, then was forced to look up at her customer.

"No pets are allowed, sir." She said barely glancing at Bruce. Superboy did his best not to give an irritated sigh. Bruce, as usual, had decided to remain silent pretending to be fussing over Krypto's harness.

"He's a service dog, ma'am. My father is blind."

"Alright, but you're going to get kicked out. Don't tell me I didn't warn you when security bothers you." The woman warned him. Connor pressed his lips into a thin line trying not to snap at her. He reached into his pocket for some money and slipped her several pounds. When she handed him the tickets he snatched them from her. Leading Bruce inside the building where Krypto began to sniff excitedly. His tail thumping against his master's leg at all the excitement.

"Good job on not losing your temper." Bruce complimented Connor. Superboy huffed, feeling his face color at the way the woman had gazed at him.

"You could have said something."

"I'm disabled, I had no idea what was going on. How in the world could I assist you?" Bruce asked. Superboy actually turned around to glare down at his servant. He could not remember any day where his servant had insisted upon having a sense of humor.

"You choose the worst days to be a comedian."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. No, I did not forget this story. I've actually just been on vacation and I caught up doing a lot of stuff. I stayed up till three o'clock in the morning typing so I could give you guys a chapter. I haven't been writing a lot lately and my schedule got thrown off. Thankfully I already had half of chapter ten already typed up so it was mostly just finishing it._

_I've also been very tired lately. I've been staying up till nearly three o'clock in the morning when I know I shouldn't be. I'm getting back into the daily grind of things however, and to be honest I'll be quite happy to return to work on Monday. It keeps me productive and focused about what I'm truly working towards. Anyway, hoping everyone is enjoying this beautiful spring weather! Where I'm at it's gorgeous, but we're supposed to get rain all week. Yippee._

_Guess that gives me a reason to stay inside and just type more, right?_

**Chapter 10**

Tapping his fingers along the table Dark watched the two men enter the museum. In front of him a cup of coffee sat steaming completely untouched. He had called Slade to let him know he was getting ready to move in. It bothered him for his quarry to be so close yet so far away from him. Letting out an irritated sigh he glanced again at his coffee considering if he should not drink some or not. After a second he pulled the mug closer to him to take a cautious sip. He wrinkled his nose at the bitter taste. Reaching over he grabbed the sugar and began to spoon some into the coffee as he waited.

Across the street Alfred had gone up the steps after the two young men. Taking out his hat he pulled it low over his face as he bought a ticket from the young lady at the front desk. Going through the turnstile he kept the two in sight as he quickened his pace after them. The school children provided a good cover for him. Who would think to question an old man? Alfred could be mistaken for a grandfather who had simply decided to accompany his grandchild to the museum.

Connor kept an arm hooked around Bruce's as they made their way through the press of people. Every couple of feet children stopped to pet Krypto who wagged his tail at all the attention. There was little he could do to get them to stop short of yelling at them. Bruce, to his benefit, smiled benignly as if he could see the eager smiles of the small children. Answering their questions about what the dog was doing inside before moving on. More than a couple of teachers and parents gazed at the two men unsure of what to make of them. Most of them relaxing when they realized there was no immediate danger to their young charges.

"Why do these people act like they've never seen a dog before?" Connor muttered loud enough for his servant to hear. Bruce smiled letting out a soft laugh at the boy's annoyed tone.

"They're just happy to see Krypto. Not a lot of these people probably keep a dog at home. Which is a crying shame I think. A pet can teach a child so much responsibility. Even if it's nothing more than a simple gold fish." Bruce answered calmly. Connor shook his head looking away from his servant to the exhibits on display.

There was a variety of ancient creatures for him to behold. From lumbering Neanderthals to ferocious Saber tooth tigers flashing their fangs. Fascinated, Connor stopped to read the plaques on these beings. Bruce remained patient for the most part. In no hurry to reach the Egyptian exhibit as he brushed his fingers over the brail. When he sensed the boy straighten up Bruce began to talk to him. Telling Connor how the ice caps had moved, how the ice age had come about, and for the most part what it was like back in those old times.

Superboy listened intently from time to time asking questions. His fascination grew to include mammoths in particular which he began to ask Bruce in earnest. Which led to the former CEO telling him about a project to clone the ancient creature in Japan. This entire time both of them completely unaware they were being followed.

Alfred had to force himself to slow down. He managed to slip into another room, circle around, and come out ahead of the duo. He was almost certain now the older man was no one other than young master Bruce. Stepping behind an exhibit displaying exotic birds Alfred peered through the glass as the two men came around the corner. From where he was at he could pick up the older man's voice as he walked. His hand gripping a harness of a service dog which managed to keep him from running into anyone.

The former butler felt his heart stop when he finally saw Bruce turn his head. His hair was unkempt as he had only just ran a hand through it recently. His former master's frame was thin, much to thin for a man his age. A lot of the muscle Alfred had known Bruce to have seemed to have disappeared. His cheekbones were thin, but not gaunt.

"Oh, master Bruce." Alfred said without meaning too. He felt his voice crack when he caught sight of Bruce's eyes. They were a milky blue, reflecting the light as the man turned his head. When Alfred spoke the former CEO's face turned completely pale.

Bruce felt his heart stop when he heard the voice. He grabbed onto Connor's arm who frowned touching Bruce's hand with his own. Without thinking the blind man began to tug at the clone's arm trying to draw him in the opposite direction. Confused, Superboy relented following after his servant. Krypto had begun to whine nuzzling Bruce's leg as the blind man began to run.

"Bruce, what's wrong? Why are we leaving?" Connor asked. Bruce panted swiveling his head from side to side as he tried to listen to the world around him. Damning himself for not having his sight as he tried to figure out a way to get lost in the noise around him.

"Call a cab."

"Why?"

"Please, Connor, call a cab!" Bruce yelled at the boy. Connor's face flushed at being yelled at in the middle of the sidewalk. People paused to gaze at them wondering what in the world was going on.

"Okay, okay! I'll get us one." Connor promised. He put an arm around his panicking servant's shoulders to hold him close. From the corner of his eye he saw the old man from the museum coming after them. Heedless of the crowd of people around him as the old man tried to reach them.

Connor's lips went into a thin line as he turned on his heel and began to lead Bruce away. Using his greater strength to shove people out of his way. Protests rose up from those he knocked aside, but the boy could care less. Krypto ran after them barking happily as he kept up with his two masters. From time to time wondering when he licked Bruce's unresponsive hand which had balled up into a fist.

Bruce had begun to shake uncontrollably much to Connor's alarm. Keeping an even tighter grip on the older man Connor hailed a cabbie. Barely managing to get the cab to stop so he could yank the door open. Connor helped Bruce get in first, then got inside as Krypto got in beside them. Closing and locking the door the cab took off from the curb into the street just as the man who been pursuing them before stopped at the curb. Staring forlornly as the cab drove away, turned around a corner, and disappeared from sight.

"Where to, sonny?" The cabbie asked from the front seat. Connor glanced at Bruce who still continued to shake. From the way his servant's heart was pounding it was a miracle Bruce had not suffered cardiac arrest.

"The park, please." Connor answered calmly. Bruce nodded his head weakly, but hardly seemed to be aware of his surroundings.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before the cabbie dropped them off. Connor paid the man before stepping out. Helping Bruce and Krypto out from the back of the car. When he laid his hands on his servant he felt the older man shaking violently as if he had caught a sudden chill. Concerned, he held the man close as he took the leash from Bruce's limp hand. Leading both away deeper into the park as he chose a random path. Keeping an eye out for the strange white haired man who seemed to have thrown his servant into a panic.

Neither of them said a word for a long time. After about twenty minutes Bruce was still shaky, but he managed to accept the leash from Connor. However, the young man kept a firm grip on his upper arm. As if to prevent the blind man from running off in a flight of panic a second time. His shallow breathing had regulated itself to a normal expansion of the lungs, but the former billionaire still felt as if he had had a heart attack. For the longest time Connor said not a word. Though beneath the surface he could sense the teen brimming with questions.

"Before you ask…no, that man is not a threat to us. I would prefer to not meet with him though. Neither do I want to speak to him at all." Bruce said painfully aware of his condition. How could he have not predicted this ever happening? Of course Alfred would have returned to London! Having nowhere else to go he could hardly expect his former butler to remain within the Wayne Manor on the off chance another billionaire took it upon himself to move in.

"If he's not a threat, why did you run away? Did he hurt you?" Connor asked. Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. At his side Krypto had begun to whine pawing at his leg for attention. He laid a hand on the animal's muzzle reassuring him as he tried to find the best way to explain himself.

"The man you saw is simply…he's from a dead era of my life. Let me just leave it at that." Bruce admitted tiredly. He felt as if a great weight had been placed upon his shoulders. Rather than accept his explanation, however, Superboy's next words struck him to the core.

"You're a coward."

At first Bruce did not know if he had heard right. For a second his mind came up blank as to what to say. To gently persuade the younger man into kinder territory. When he opened his mouth to reply all that came out was a hollow breath. As if all of Bruce's words had been sucked out of him to be thrown to the wind. Superboy pressed his advantage continuing his diatribe despite his servant's silence.

"Why haven't you told what Superman did? Each time I listen to the airwaves people are insisting he be released. He hurt you, Bruce, but all you do is hide out at the farm. Pretending it never happened and never confronting your fears." Connor accused him. The thoughts had long been in the back of his mind. Finally boiling over so he found himself disgusted with the man he was faced with.

"Connor, listen I…" Bruce found himself trailing off. Unable to find a way to defend himself as the boy continued.

"I think it's all a lie too! You being…_Batman _before it all happened. I bet it's some fantasy you came up with and mom just plays along with it because she feels sorry for you." Connor spat angrily. When Bruce reached out a shaking hand to him he slapped it away. Upset as he glared at the older man as Krypto began to whine. He felt bad for making Krypto sad, but he just could not stand for the injustice.

"I'm going for a walk." Connor said harshly. Turning his back on Bruce as he stuck his hands deep in his pockets and stormed off. Not wanting to hear the excuses his servant would feed him about hiding away from his tormentor.

Bruce felt his mouth go dry at the accusations unsure of what to say. He began to follow the sound of the boy's footsteps. By his side Krypto guided him, but within ten minutes the dog stopped. Refusing to move another inch as he began to whine and press himself against his master's leg. Slowly, the blind man knelt on one knee. Putting an arm around the canine as he tried to calm him.

"It's okay, boy, it's okay. Be quiet now, understand?" Bruce whispered quietly. He felt his heartbeat begin to pick up as he forced himself to focus. To steady his breathing as he tried to make heads or tails of his situation. They had to get back to the hotel. He had to give Mercy a call and let her know what had happened. He had to keep the boy safe despite how he felt. He had to prevent Connor from turning out like Clark.

"Do you think it's true? I'm a coward?" Bruce asked the dog in a low whisper. A wind picked up chilling him to the bone. While he could not see them he heard people passing by. He felt goose bumps rise up on his arms as he tried to decide what to do next.

Perhaps Superboy was right. He was a coward. How could he explain the way he had fled eight months ago? Not telling Dick where he had gone off too. Rejecting the help of his former ward and the rest of the Justice League. Were there even any original members left? Bruce rarely listened to the radio, but he had heard there were additions to the team which grew daily. Green Arrow had joined, along with Black Canary, the Huntress, and it was even rumored the Question had taken up residence within the Watchtower which must have been expanded at some point.

What would the team say if he came to them now? Broken, alone, and relying on Superman's clone of all people to keep him sane? Perhaps there was no reason for him to remain here in the outside world. At each turn Bruce found himself inadequate to deal with daily life. Even the simplest of tasks required a special precision on his part to complete. Granted, when Bruce memorized his surroundings his daily life went along much smoother. However, when it came to going outside he was all but loss.

"C'mon, Krypto, why don't we enjoy the fresh air while we can?" Bruce murmured to the dog. He could only imagine Connor must have headed back to the hotel to sulk. There would be no helping the matter to go back now. Despite the chill in the air Bruce stood up and allowed the canine to take the lead.

Bruce found himself dwelling on the words more and more. Of course he was aware of the present state of affairs concerning Superman. He knew people in every country were continually advocating for Superman's release. They wanted their hero back. The assurance the kryptonian had their best interests at heart. Bruce shuddered at the memory of the alien unable to help himself. Despite the time which had passed there was still the real threat the alien would decide to come after him again.

When it boiled down to it, if Superman did get his release and was restored to his former position, no one could stop the alien from snatching Bruce up again. Unlike before however Clark would no doubt have revenge in mind. He would keep the entire affair quiet and deep in the new fortress Bruce knew the alien had told him about. Or probably build himself a new one within a matter of minutes in order to keep anyone from finding his hideout.

"I can't go back to that. I can't." Bruce murmured to himself. Those endless days spent in terror as he wondered if Kal-El would be in a good mood. If he would receive a meal that day or be screamed at for his efforts.

Bruce touched his head feeling a headache setting in as he fought back the onslaught of bad memories. Did anyone but him know the true terror when a person turned on you? Knowing you had absolutely no control over your own fate. Subjected to the whims of an individual who decided if you were worthy of being alive simply based on their mood for the day. There had been times during his captivity Bruce seriously considered inciting Kal-El's rage. Pushing him to the point of where the alien would end it all. What stopped him each time was the fear he would be dying alone though. Lost and forgotten in an icy wasteland never to be heard from again.

The terror of a lonely death spurred Bruce on to survive through the next day. Driving himself as hard as he could. Promising himself one day he would be able to walk a free man. Even now, though, was he still not living a form of captivity? This time willingly for fear of venturing out to far. Ashamed of his condition as he tried to decide what to do with his life.

Sadly, Bruce did not know where to go with his life at this point. Even with Connor as his main reason eventually the clone would move on. He would go on to live his own life. Perhaps Superboy would even fall in love and marry a woman he fell in love with. Mercy had assured Bruce she would not turn him out. Even offering to write up a contract to insure he was kept in the best accommodations money could afford. He had declined the offer unable to accept it.

What was he now? A homeless man living by the kindness of others? Bruce took a deep breath to steady himself, but it came out in a gasp instead. What was his worth as a man now? Nothing? Did he even mean anything to anyone anymore? No, he was wasting time. He had to move now before Alfred caught up to him. Before one of the only people who perhaps truly knew him from his time as a child to adulthood to being Batman caught up to him.

"Master Bruce?" A hesitant voice asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_What's up everyone? I had a two day break which was spent doing a lot of cleaning. Lucky me...I'm surprised I actually managed to get this chapter done today. Usually it takes me about two days to finish a decently long chapter. _

_Fair note of warning, this week I am going to be very, very swamped with work. I currently just transferred from another store to one closer to home, but I'm still needed at the other store so my workload has been doubled. I'm not quite sure how long this is going to last so updates may come slower than usual. Thank you everyone for your patience!_

**Chapter 11**

Bruce clenched his fists when he heard the achingly familiar voice. Pursing his lips he straightened up and tugged at Krypto's leash. Starting to walk in the opposite direction of the voice. The dog continued to whine even as Bruce heard the soft connection of leather boots against concrete as he was chased. He almost tripped as he gently went into another random direction having no idea where he was going. Trusting Krypto to not let him walk straight into a tree.

"Master Bruce, Bruce! Sir, please, stop!"

He felt a strong hand grab his arm further halting him in his tracks. The blind man froze in place as beside him he felt the thump of the dog's tail against his leg. In his mind's eye Bruce could picture the face clearly. The slightly balding head, his large white mustache which he always kept impeccably clean. Remembered how his butler always carried himself with an air of dignity as if nothing in the world could bring him down.

"Bruce, it is you, is it not? I would remember you anywhere, sir. I'm so glad to finally…" Alfred began choking on his words when he turned his young master around to look him in the eye. Secretly happy to gaze into those baby blue eyes again of the young man he had raised since he was a child. Instead an involuntarily gasp escaped his lips as he took a step back. Reaching up to cover his mouth as he gazed in growing horror at his young master's face.

Sightless milky blue eyes gazed blankly back at him. There was no recognition of being able to see the older man's face. Bruce felt his heart clench when he heard the gasp. He bowed his head beginning to turn away. Keeping his tone as level as he possibly could as he begun to speak. Beginning to move so he could go somewhere, anywhere, and hide his condition from the one person in the world he had not wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm afraid I don't know you. My name is not Bruce."

"Master Bruce, I know it's you! I would know you anywhere. Why…what happened to you?" Alfred said forcing himself to fight back down his horror. He grabbed Bruce's arm this time being gentle with the way he handled the younger man. There was no doubt in his mind he was gazing at the one and only Bruce Wayne now. He almost started crying right there on the path unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Alfred….I'm so sorry." Bruce said without meaning too. Beside him Krypto had begun to whine again pressing his body close to his master's leg. He felt Alfred clasp his hand and suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. With a shock the blind man realized he was being hugged as he felt a warm wetness on his cheeks when his former butler held him close.

"My goodness, Bruce, whoever did this to you? What happened? Come, you're coming home with me immediately! Where did that young man go?" Alfred asked his instincts kicking in. Strange how natural it felt to be taking care of his young master again. Bruce hesitated beginning to back away, but unable to get far when he felt Alfred's hand in his. He could feel the cool, dry skin beneath his fingertips of the old man. A hand Bruce had held as a child when he had been learning to walk. A hand he had held when his parents had passed away as he cried bitter tears for his loss. A hand which came out of the dark to help him back up when he fell as the Batman for the first time.

"I'm afraid I don't know. For a walk to calm himself, I assume. He and I got into an argument." Bruce found himself saying. It all felt surreal as he heard the shockingly familiar huff of his old friend. Felt an arm weave through his as Alfred began to guide him away.

"Alfred, I can't go with you. Please, I'm supposed to be dead. How can you…?"

"Because I love you, Master Bruce. Plain and simple."

Bruce felt light headed as he was led away by the old man. It felt strange to know he was talking to perhaps the only person who knew him better than himself. The calmness with which Alfred approached with his pure intentions made the former CEO almost start crying. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be wanted so purely. His thoughts lingered around Connor and what the boy might think. When he reached down into his pocket Bruce did not feel his phone. He then realized to late his cell phone must be back at the hotel room still on the breakfast table. It was voice activated so all he had to do was talk into it to call Connor or Mercy whenever he needed too.

The entire time Alfred talked to him as he walked his former master through the confusing streets of London. Unable to shake the old man off Bruce had no choice but to go along with him. A part of him knew he should insist on staying where he had been. At the very least ask Alfred to drop him off at the hotel where he and Connor were staying at. Yet another part of him could not bring himself to go back. It was almost as if Bruce had fallen asleep and was having a wonderful dream. He feared if he did anything to break the spell it would all vanish. Leaving him once again in the cold, unfeeling walls of the Crystal Prison.

Why was it he had been reduced to being passed from hand to hand? Bruce knew his condition wasn't his fault. He was the victim of a madman and there was little he could do to change the situation. Yet each time it felt as if people came into his life unexpectedly. Picked him up, and then took him along with them until they grew tired of him. Dumping him in the most convenient place so they could get on with their lives.

What if Connor never came back? What if the boy simply went back to Metropolis where he could live an easy life? The thought scared Bruce so much he felt his heart skip a beat. Despite the cruel way the boy had treated him Bruce found he could not bring himself to be angry. He had not spoken out about Superman for the simple reason he could not bear what had happened to him. When he had first revealed what had taken place the initial reaction from the Justice League had even made it feel as if it were somehow his fault.

How did he justify his own actions? Could he justify Superboy's? Bruce tried to take a step back from the situation in order to analyze it properly. Perhaps the boy could not be fully blamed for how he had reacted. Did Connor feel betrayed his mentor had not stepped in to deal the final blow for Superman?

_More along the lines of, despite what happened, my voice may just be drowned out by the rest of the world's._

Even locked up Bruce felt Superman had beaten him down yet a second time. Each time he turned on the radio there were still advocates for Superman's release. Dictators in third world countries got away with heinous crimes every day. Starving their people, murdering children for the sins of their fathers, and allowing crime to run rampant while they enjoyed the view from their ivory towers. Bruce was but one man. Perhaps in the earlier year taking on such a momentous task would not have stirred him. Strip away the money, the mask his reputation, what did you have left?

A broken man with no future.

Back at the hotel Connor had felt a migraine developing. He had taken some aspirin and curled up in bed within a few minutes of coming back to the hotel. Still angry at his servant for not swallowing his fear to tell the truth about what had happened. At times he felt as if Bruce were trying to protect Superman rather than himself. He knew what he did was wrong, but Connor could not help himself. Perhaps all Bruce needed was on the big shove in the right direction before he finally confessed.

He slept soundly for the next few hours. Even so Connor's dreams were plagued with dark figures reaching out of the dark to grasp at him. Grabbing his arms as they talked to him in strange tongues. Now and again he thought he may have understood a word but their voices were to soft. As if they were whispering just low enough so he could not make out anything they said. It wasn't until they began to block his vision Superboy woke up with a start. Flailing in the dark as he sat up abruptly feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"Bruce?" Connor said into the dark. He reached over to flick on the light. Artificial light flooded the room chasing back the monsters. Bruce's bed was neatly made with the covers tucked in around the mattress. Krypto's pillow empty save for a few white dog hairs from last night.

Connor blinked wondering why Bruce had not returned to the hotel. Looking over he saw it was already ten o'clock at night. He had slept for that long? It had barely been two in the afternoon when they had all gone to the museum! Looking around Superboy found his cellphone and hastily dialed Bruce's number. Only to hear a familiar ring tone from across the room.

He quickly hung up the phone and swung his feet out of bed. His clothes were wrinkled from the map and he knew his hair was a mess. Going over to the table Connor found Bruce's cellphone sitting innocently near a coffee stain that morning. He felt his mouth go dry as he gazed at the stain. Picking up the phone he pocketed it along with his own.

Bruce must have come back to the hotel room at some point. He had too! Maybe he had only dropped in to try and talk to his ward. Only to find him sleeping and perhaps had taken Krypto down to the bar they kept open in the hotel for a bite to eat. Yes, that made sense. It would explain why his servant had decided not to bring along his cellphone. Krypto knew his way around the hotel a little bit and all Bruce had to do was tell him where he wished to go.

However, when Connor finally left the room and went down to the bar he did not find Bruce there. He then went to the lady at the front desk and asked if she had seen a blind man and his white dog. She told him she had only seen them that morning. Did she want someone to call him if they two checked in while he was out? Having no other choice Connor told her he would appreciate that. Sliding his brown leather jacket on against the cold he went outside. Running a hand through his hair to tame it as he started down along the sidewalk.

Other than a few people and the occasional car the streets were empty. Not unlike the country where the world went to sleep as soon as night hit. Superboy hurriedly made his way back to the park where he had last seen Bruce. It only took him ten minutes before he was standing in the very spot beneath a street lamp. Gazing around at the empty benches as a wind blew dirty napkins around his feet. Scanning the area for any warm bodies or familiar shapes.

It was a trick Connor had learned a few months back. He found he had simply to close his eyes and open them for the world to be painted in hues of orange, red, white, and yellow. It was his own version of thermal vision as he scanned the area slowly. Another flick of the mental switch allowed him to see in pure darkness as well if need be. He had not told anyone, except Bruce, of his new abilities. He remembered how Bruce had laughed and said it would come in handy no doubt in the future.

Now, however, his thermal vision was no good. Connor did spot two dogs but they were homeless strays scavenging through the trash. He stopped his search long enough to walk into a corner store to buy a few hotdogs. Coming back outside he tossed these to the dogs for them to eat. Where in the world had his servant gone? It wasn't unlike Bruce to simply wander off on his own. Granted, he had Krypto with him, and but he was a dog. Dogs had a great sense of smell, right? So couldn't Bruce have simply have ordered the canine to follow Connor's scent?

"Where in the world are you two? This isn't funny." Connor murmured to himself. One of the dogs, a mutt with brown fur and black patches, hesitantly wagged its tail. Approaching Connor cautiously as he sniffed for more food. Sighing, he tossed another piece of hotdog to the animal unable to help the sad eyes it gave him.

"You wouldn't have happened to see Krypto, would you?" Connor asked the mutt. The mutt perked its ears up wagging his tail even harder. His companion joined him. A black dog with one white ear as the animals pressed forward. Licking at Superboy's hands eagerly for more food. He relented and gave them the rest promising himself when he found Bruce and Krypto he would take them both out to dinner as an apology for what he had done earlier.

"I guess that's a no, huh? Well, thanks anyway you two. You should stay off the streets. It's not place for dogs." Connor said. He scratched the brown dog behind the ear who had begun to wag his tail even faster. Even his friend had overcome his initial shyness as the animals continued to enjoy the friendly attention.

"I've never seen those mutts act so friendly. You got a way with animals, son."

Connor raised his head and saw a man with a black eye patch gazing at him. He had dusky gray hair which was cropped short. Dressed in black slacks, military boots, and a long trench coat he looked as if he had just materialized from the shadows. Connor shrugged as he scratched both animals. Rather than being friendly as they were before both dogs seemed to be drawing back. Letting them go Superboy straightened up to gaze at the man.

"Where I live I work with a lot of them. Sir, you wouldn't happen to have seen a man with black hair, about this high, with a white service dog, would you? He's blind." Connor asked politely. The man gave him a cool look as if taking measure of him.

"The dog is blind?"

"No, sir, my friend is. I'm afraid I lost track of him earlier."

"You know what they say, son, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I have not seen anything about your friend, however. My apologies." The man responded in a cold tone. Connor frowned, but there was nothing else he could do.

"Thank you anyway, sir." Connor responded. He turned his back and began to walk away in another direction. Behind him he heard a low growl and stopped to look over his shoulder.

One of the dogs had begun growling at the man with the eye patch. With raised hackles both mutts were baring their fangs at the stranger. The old man scowled, shooting Superboy a venomous glare before he quickly walked away in the opposite direction. Connor shook his head as he continued on his way. Perhaps the man had been abusive towards the animals. Maybe that's why they were so intent on attacking him if he had come to close.

"Krypto, come here Krypto!" Connor whispered underneath his breath as he continued to walk the streets of London. He even went back towards the museum which had closed a few hours earlier. He talked to the security guard there who had not seen anyone fitting Bruce's description. After an hour passed of searching Connor began to feel real panic set in. Walking street after street searching for his mentor without any luck.

When two hours had gone by with still no sight or information Connor began to get scared. Where was Bruce? He could not have been angry with him, was he? For calling him a coward? He knew his servant wasn't the type to hold a grudge but…maybe this time Superboy had gone to far. Maybe this time his servant had decided he had had enough. Disgusted with the way he was treated maybe Bruce had taken the next flight out of London he could find.

Taking out his phone Connor quickly hit speed dial on his phone and put it to his ear. He didn't have long to wait before he heard a click as the phone was answered. He gave a sigh of relief when he thought of hearing the familiar voice over the phone. Comforted despite the fact she was clear across the ocean from him.

"Hi Mom." Connor greeted her. He heard her shuffling some papers when he spoke. Probably having to deal with a few new companies who wanted to strike a deal with Lex Corp.

"You don't have a mother." A commanding voice said over the phone. Clearly male as Connor felt his mouth go dry. His entire mind went blank as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Dad? Where's-"

"Mercy Graves has been let go, son. Unfortunately I no longer have need of any of her services. You will be returning home immediately to continue your training and for further study."

"Where's Bruce? What did you do with Bruce?!" Connor demanded. This could not be happening. It was a nightmare. All of it!

"Bruce Wayne has been…taken care of. Along with the dog. Now, I have some business to take care of. Do be a good boy and watch yourself." Luthor answered crisply before hanging up the phone.

Connor felt a prick of pain on the back of his neck. Reaching up smacked whatever had bitten him finding something small and fuzzy come into his hand. He brought it around and for a second was able to comprehend a dart with a needle of kryptonite on its tip. Before he took one more step and promptly blacked out. The world around him disappearing even as he struggled to stay away.


End file.
